


Серая сторона

by ResidentTrickster



Series: Не все, кто блуждают, потеряны [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creepy, Drama & Romance, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ПостswVII!AU Хакс и Кайло терпят крушение на незнакомой планете. Темно, разумной жизни нет, населена какой-то дрянью. Сила блокируется. Похоже, они застряли тут надолго.</p><p>Бета - phoebus418 </p><p>К этой истории имеются прекрасные арты, идите и залайкайте художников полностью, пожалуйста: </p><p>http://some-fanart.tumblr.com/post/140909766656/картинки-к-чудесной-истории-серая-сторонаавтор</p><p>http://smalhyena.tumblr.com/post/139809689029/%D1%84%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82-%D0%BA-%D1%8D%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B9-%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- 1 -

Сели они почти мягко — как будто что-то подхватило шаттл у самой земли. Хакс и не надеялся на такое чудо: за те секунды, что они стремительно падали вниз на потерявшем управление корабле, он успел спокойно проститься с жизнью. Смерть, конечно, выходила донельзя нелепой, но зато при исполнении служебных обязанностей. В этом была некоторая доблесть, отец бы оценил. 

Корабль, вопреки ожиданиям, не разбился. Радость от этого события, однако, оказалась короткой: едва коснувшись поверхности незнакомой планеты, он вдруг затих. Резко оборвалось урчание двигателя, погасли приборные панели. Это совсем не походило на результат поломки — скорее, будто нечто невидимое одним махом вырубило целый корабль. Дело было дрянь: Хакс слышал о планетах, где гравитационные поля напрочь отключают технику. Вполне возможно, что им повезло, и они потерпели крушение на одной из таких. Система навигации также не работала, и понять, где именно они оказались и как выбираться, было невозможно. Оставалась надежда на экстренную связь… Впрочем, и она была заблокирована. 

— Что за… — Хакс нетерпеливо подергал рычаг, пытаясь завести двигатель. Ответом стала тишина. — Твою же мать, Рен, — он саданул кулаком по приборной панели. — Твою же гребаную мать.

Безусловно, вина за случившееся целиком и полностью лежала на Кайло Рене. Из-за него Хакс неудачно стартовал с разрушающегося Старкиллера. Если бы Рен сделал то немногое, что от него требовал Верховный лидер, все пошло бы не так. Если бы его бесполезная Сила смогла удержать Старкиллер от разрушения еще на десять минут, они бы спаслись. Хакс все запланировал: пятерых штурмовиков должно было хватить, чтобы дотащить Рена до шаттла, времени на взлет хватало, хоть и в обрез. Но когда база стала разрушаться прямо под ногами, уйти успел только Хакс. И Рен, которого оставшиеся метры пришлось нести на себе. 

Лучше бы бросил, сэкономил бы время для более плавного взлета. Хакс был далеко не лучшим пилотом, ничего удивительного, что в экстренной ситуации справиться с управлением не вышло, и корабль потерпел крушение. Хорошо еще, что их не затянуло в черную дыру.

Хакс попытался еще раз запустить двигатель — безуспешно. Похоже, они застряли здесь надолго. Если связь не заработает, то и навсегда. Но думать об этом Хакс себе запретил: в трудной ситуации он всегда старался концентрироваться на мелких, требующих внимания вещах. На том, что он может исправить. Первым делом следовало проверить, как там Рен. Втайне Хакс надеялся, что этот безответственный кретин истек кровью и сдох, тем самым облегчив ему жизнь.

***  
Рен лежал на полу — там, где Хакс его и бросил. Выглядел он отвратительно: весь в крови, совсем бледный, широкий шрам пересекал лицо. Но при этом Рен все еще дышал, пусть и еле слышно.

— Живы? — Хакс опустился на корточки и брезгливо дотронулся до испачканного в крови плеча.

В ответ раздался тихий стон.

— Вижу, живы, — Хакс хмыкнул. Судя по всему, в медотсек этого недоумка придется тащить на себе. — Вставайте, хватит валять дурака. Нужно обработать и перевязать ваши раны.

Рен помотал головой. Если напрячься, можно было расслышать тихое «сам».

— Что за глупости, — Хакс почувствовал, что снова раздражается. Кажется, продуктивно общаться с Реном получалось, только когда тот был без сознания. — Держитесь за меня, ясно?

Закинув безвольную руку через плечо, Хакс с трудом поднялся: Рен был высоким и ужасно тяжелым. К своей чести, он хотя бы пытался переставлять ноги. 

Возиться с ранеными Хакс не любил, но общие представления об оказании первой помощи, безусловно, имел. Их этому учили: во время военных действий всегда есть риск оказаться в ситуации, где медицинских дроидов попросту нет в зоне досягаемости. Стандартный запас перевязочных средств и лекарств на шаттле имелся, и его вполне хватило для обработки и перевязки ран. Ту, что на лице, следовало бы зашить, но Хакс решил не утруждаться этим. Темному властелину, или кем там мнил себя Рен, гладкое лицо без надобности. Да и без шрама особенным красавцем он не был. 

— Вот и все, — сказал Хакс, закончив перевязку. — Не советую вставать и разгуливать по кораблю, вы потеряли много крови. Могу предложить обезболивающие. Нужно?

— Я не чувствую ее, — невпопад произнес Рен. Его голос звучал удивительно громко для тяжело раненого. 

— Чего не чувствуете? — устало спросил Хакс.

— Силу, — темные глаза расширились. — Куда вы меня привезли? Где мы?

На один короткий миг Хакс ощутил мрачное торжество. Втайне он всегда об этом мечтал - чтобы Рен лишился своего идиотского преимущества. И вот, свершилось: теперь он слабак, без своей Силы он больше не нужен. Он мусор, от которого легко избавиться. Сноук, конечно, будет недоволен, но ничего, найдет другого форс-юзера. Желательно женщину, с ними Хаксу всегда было легче работать… И тут он оценил весь ужас этой новости. В ситуации, когда техника отказала, их единственным шансом выбраться была Сила. С ее помощью Рен мог связаться с Верховным лидером, или же со своими рыцарями. 

Мог _бы_. Теперь они точно застряли.

Как назло, именно в этот момент Рен попытался встать — и чуть не рухнул на пол.

— Успокоился, быстро, — Хакс подавил желание ударить его. Вместо этого он максимально осторожно уложил Рена обратно. Еще не хватало снова возиться с его ранениями. — Я понятия не имею, где мы. Где-то посреди нигде. Устроит такой ответ?

— Что это значит? — Рен моргнул. Судя по зеленоватому оттенку его кожи и поплывшему взгляду, он снова отключался. 

— Мы потерпели крушение, так яснее? Сейчас пытаюсь определить, насколько серьезна поломка и когда мы сможем улететь.

Говорить о том, что все оборудование вышло из строя, не хотелось. Не потому, что было жаль пугать Рена — этого как раз хотелось, и сильно. Хакс просто не хотел признавать, что не знает, как быть. 

— Лежите и не мешайтесь, — сухо бросил он. — Попробую разобраться, что случилось. Я сообщу, когда появятся новости. 

— Вы не сможете, генерал, — Рен покачал головой, неловко устраиваясь на узкой койке. 

— Что, простите?

— Не сможете… разобраться. Я не чувствую ее.

Хакс глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Весь мир не вертится вокруг вашей никчемной Силы, Рен. Надеюсь, теперь, лишившись ее, вы наконец-то это осознаете. 

С этими словами Хакс оставил его одного и направился в служебный отсек. Он слабо разбирался в механике, но попробовать разобраться стоило. Возможно, поломка действительно окажется несерьезной.

Однако в глубине души Хакс уже знал, что Рен прав. Он не сможет ничего сделать. Ничего. 

На белой коже отметины от ногтей казались алыми. Хакс ненавидел привычку расчесывать от волнения руки, но сейчас никто не видел. Сейчас было можно. 

Главное - не потерять перчатки.


	2. Chapter 2

\- 2 -

Никаких очевидных поломок закономерно не обнаружилось. Корабль был в рабочем состоянии, за тем лишь исключением, что запустить двигатель по-прежнему не выходило. На пятую безуспешную попытку Хакс окончательно перестал испытывать какие-либо эмоции по этому поводу и решил заняться более насущными вещами. Например, поиском пропитания. 

На корабле обнаружился какой-никакой запас питьевой воды и сухих пайков. Значит, от голода они в ближайшее время не умрут. Также имелись бластеры, что тоже обнадеживало: кто знает, что за дрянь обитала на этой планете. Хакс лениво подумал о том, будет ли работать лайтсейбер Рена, который тот чудом не потерял. Впрочем, при наличии бластеров это не было вопросом первой необходимости. 

Пожалуй, даже лучше, чтобы Рен пока оставался безоружным, для общей безопасности. Даже лишенный Силы, тот был способен на многое, Хакс отчего-то был в этом уверен. 

Выходить из корабля не хотелось, однако рано или поздно это было неизбежно. Откладывать не имело смысла. 

Хакс не любил неприятностей, к которым не был готов, а неизведанная планета была именно этим сортом неприятности. Но, как это и случалось обычно, других желающих сделать трудную работу за него не имелось. Вооружившись бластером, Хакс попытался выйти из корабля, но не тут-то было: дверь заклинило. Соблазн вынести ее с помощью одного выстрела был крайне велик, но Хакс справился с искушением. По инструкции полагалось аккуратно вскрыть дверь с помощью пневмолома, чем он и занялся. Опыт в таких вещах у него имелся исключительно теоретический, поэтому пришлось повозиться.

Наконец, дверь с глухим щелчком поддалась. Подобрав бластер, Хакс шагнул по трапу и с удивлением вдохнул чистый, пахнущий дождем воздух. Этот запах напоминал о чем-то давно забытом. Хакс не мог сказать даже, о чем именно. Наверное, о родительском доме, более светлых воспоминаний у него не водилось. Окна детской комнаты выходили в зеленый цветущий сад, и воздух после дождя, кажется, пах точно так же, и…

Хакс одернул себя и задержал дыхание. Воздух на этой планете вполне мог быть отравлен. Только временным помутнением рассудка можно было объяснить тот факт, что он высунулся из корабля, не озаботившись хоть какой-то защитой.

Так или иначе, поворачивать обратно было поздно: отрава, если она была, уже проникла в легкие. Стараясь все-таки дышать пореже, Хакс осмотрелся. Небо было сумеречное, почти ночное. Под ногами шуршала сухая трава; невдалеке чернел лес. Что ж, по крайней мере, это оказалась не планета вечной мерзлоты. Хоть с чем-то повезло. 

Да и воздух, судя по всему, был безопасен. 

По правую руку серебрилась река. Поколебавшись, Хакс спустился к ней и некоторое время просто стоял, слушая ритмичный плеск воды. Смотреть на собственное отражение в прозрачной глади было неприятно: растрепанные волосы, кровь на форме, пара ссадин на лице. Неаккуратность вызывала почти физическую тошноту, и Хакс решил хотя бы застирать форменный китель. К счастью, рубашка под ним осталась более или менее чистой.

Отстирывать кровь исцарапанными руками и безо всяких вспомогательных средств было мучительно, но Хакс решил считать это наказанием за собственную эмоциональную неустойчивость. Он поддался панике, пусть и ненадолго, но поддался. Это было совершенно недопустимо.

Необходимо было сохранять спокойствие. Они обязательно выберутся, а если нет — придется принять это с достоинством, без истерик. Хакс был уверен, что справится с этим. Интересно, справится ли Рен? Приятно было думать, что не справится. 

Происходящее почти перестало казаться некомфортным. Удивляло теперь, пожалуй, только одно: отчего в таком райском местечке не было ни души? На любой другой планете у реки непременно выросло бы поселение. Может, даже большой город. 

Что-то здесь было не так, но разрешить эту загадку сейчас не получалось. Кое-как застирав китель (завтра нужно будет непременно постирать остальное), Хакс взял бластер и поднялся на ноги. Следовало возвращаться. Ничего достойного внимания в округе больше не наблюдалось. 

Боковым зрением Хакс заметил легкое колебание воздуха у себя за плечом. Голова немного закружилась, но это определенно было следствием голода, а не отравления воздухом.

Только вернувшись в корабль и максимально плотно закрыв за собой сломанную дверь, Хакс понял, насколько сильно устал. Хотелось лечь и уснуть прямо на полу, не раздеваясь, наплевав на ужин и Кайло Рена, который вполне мог умереть за то время, что провел без присмотра. 

Собравшись с духом, Хакс отправился в медотсек. Кажется, там как раз была вторая койка, да и Рена все же стоило проверить. 

***  
Опасения оказались напрасны: Рен спал, причем спокойно. Кажется, даже без своей Силы он умудрялся регенерировать быстрее, чем простые смертные. Даже рана на лице (и как он только смог стащить с себя повязку!) выглядела уже не так отталкивающе. Это вызывало смутную зависть. 

Однако стоило только Хаксу сесть на соседнюю койку, как Рен вдруг распахнул глаза, повернулся и посмотрел прямо на него. Так бодро, словно бы и не спал вовсе. 

— Вы были снаружи, генерал? — ровным голосом поинтересовался Рен.

— Да, — коротко ответил Хакс. Мучительно стаскивать сапоги под этим острым взглядом не хотелось, но и спать совсем одетым было глупо. 

— И как там? 

— Нормально, — от усталости говорить выходило только короткими рублеными фразами. — Тепло. Есть река с довольно чистой водой, лес. Темно только. 

— Плохо, — Рен покачал головой. — Плохо, когда темно.

— Неужели? — Хакс не удержался от подколки. — Я думал, вам нравится тьма и подобное. Но завтра станет светло, полагаю.

— Не станет, — отозвался Рен и отвернулся к стенке. Похоже, он снова забылся беспокойным сном. 

Хакс наконец-то разделся и забрался под одеяло. Оно пахло пылью и чем-то старым, но сейчас это совершенно не беспокоило. Закрыв глаза, Хакс мгновенно провалился в сон. Наверное, нужно было все же что-нибудь съесть, но не сейчас, позже, потом.

— Мне нужны обезболивающие. Я должен встать, — донеслось словно бы сквозь вату. Кажется, Рен снова проснулся. Хакс пожалел, что не устроился на полу в кабине пилота — там бы ему никто не мешал.

— Что, прямо сейчас? 

— Да.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Хакс. — Вы бредите. Сейчас мы спим. Потом. 

— Мне холодно, — пожаловался Рен. — Где моя одежда?

— Вы были ранены, мне пришлось вас раздеть, чтобы обработать повреждения, — этот разговор становился слишком утомительным. — Ваша одежда... где-то. Ее в любом случае нужно стирать. Или сжечь. 

Хакс с неудовольствием ожидал, что Рен начнет спорить и в конце концов окончательно его разбудит. Но тот, кажется, снова заснул, и на этот раз достаточно глубоко.


	3. Chapter 3

\- 3-

Проснулся Хакс от голода и от пристального взгляда. Приподнявшись на локтях, Рен молча смотрел на него с соседней койки. Интересно, когда тот успел проснуться?

— Что? — грубовато спросил Хакс. 

— Обезболивающие, — в тон ему ответил Рен. — Много. Сейчас. Я и так провалялся слишком долго.

В своем роде это было поразительно: после всего случившегося он по-прежнему считал себя вправе командовать. 

— Вы здесь не приказываете, напоминаю, — Хакс подавил зевок. Со стороны Рена было бы очень любезно позволить ему полностью проснуться и только потом стать привычно невыносимым. — Здесь и где бы то ни было. И ресурса, чтобы заставить меня, у вас по-прежнему нет, я ведь прав?

Лицо Рена потемнело, и это было красноречивее любых слов.

— Я прав, — Хакс едва заметно улыбнулся. — Я прав, и поэтому давайте договоримся…

— Ладно, сам разберусь, — перебил его Рен. — У меня нет времени договариваться с вами. Мы не на дипломатической миссии. 

Хакс с отвращением наблюдал за тем, как Рен надевает на себя грязную, рваную, пропитанную кровью одежду. Его руки дрожали, на лбу выступил пот, но помощи он так и не попросил. 

Зрелище вызывало почти физическую тошноту: Хакс не переносил неаккуратность. Всю жизнь он боролся со своей ненормальной брезгливостью, но с возрастом и от избытка нервного напряжения становилось только хуже. После тяжелого изматывающего дня даже дотронуться до двери без перчаток было гадко. 

И теперь, глядя на Рена, отчаянно захотелось спуститься к реке, как следует умыться и привести себя в порядок. А потом протереть дезинфицирующим составом руки, до скрипа, и чтобы царапины щипало. 

Из задумчивости Хакса вывел тихий голос.

— Это глупо, генерал. Глупо мешать мне выживать, это не в ваших интересах. Вы ведь так и не знаете, что случилось с кораблем, правда?

Кое-как одевшись, Рен сидел, привалившись к стене. Очевидно, набирался сил для того, чтобы подняться на ноги.

— Я не мешаю вам, — вполне искренне ответил Хакс. — А вы знаете? 

— Узнаю, и скоро, — Рен встал, с явным трудом сдержав стон. Подобное терпение, пусть и исключительно показное, вызывало смутное уважение. — Отня… Заблокировать силу не так легко. 

— Да неужели, — Хакс не скрывал сарказма. Вся эта мистика не вызывала у него особого трепета. 

— Неужели, — повторил Рен и прибавил неожиданно ядовито: 

— Кстати, что с вашими руками, генерал? Поцарапались?

Хакс вздрогнул, точно от удара. Пожалуй, и спать нужно было в перчатках, чтобы не оказаться таким уязвимым с утра. Он отчаянно жалел, что не проснулся раньше и не успел одеться — делать это при Рене не хотелось. В дальнейшем подобных неловких ситуаций следовало избегать.

— Не ваше дело, — стоило больших усилий не спрятать руки под одеяло. 

Рен ничего не ответил. Пошатываясь, он подошел к аптечке, выгреб ее целиком, опустился на колени и начал рыться в лекарствах. Это тоже вызывало легкую брезгливость: Хакс испытывал недоверие к веществам сильнее самых легких обезболивающих. Ввести себе что-то значило частично утратить контроль над собой, и это пугало. 

Пожалуй, только это и пугало всерьез.

Тем временем, Рен неловко взялся за шприц. Закатать рукав и перетянуть руку жгутом у него получилось только с третьей попытки, но Хакс и не думал ему помогать. Рен явно делал это напоказ, так пусть мучается. Хотя кто знает: может, он просто не мог добраться до кровати и забиться в угол со своим шприцом. Но какая разница. Сейчас Рен напоминал однокурсников, которые баловались запрещенной дрянью. Хакс всегда презирал таких. 

— Вы точно не увлеклись обезболивающими? — иронично поинтересовался Хакс, когда Рен вколол себе третий укол.

Тот помотал головой:

— Это стимулятор. День будет долгий, одних обезболивающих мало.

Хакс поморщился: стимуляторы он не любил сильнее всего. При должной заботе о себе ресурсы организма были практически безграничны, и нужды в подобном не было. Впрочем, если Рену хочется посадить себе сердце, кто он такой, чтобы мешать.

«Лучше бы бинты сменил», — мелькнуло в голове. Но вслух Хакс ничего не сказал.

Надо сказать, после инъекций Рен стал выглядеть чуть лучше, даже щеки немного порозовели. На ноги он поднялся почти без усилий. Хакс вскользь отметил, что красный уродливый шрам через все лицо отчего-то больше не вызывает отвращения. Быстро же он привык.

— Пойду проверю двигатель, — зачем-то сказал Рен. Как будто тишина была ему неуютна. 

— Не думаю, что со вчерашнего дня что-то изменилось, — Хакс дернул плечом. — Поломок нет.

— Хочу в этом убедиться, — глаза у Рена лихорадочно блестели, не иначе как от той дряни, что он пустил себе по вене. Может, и разговорился он из-за того же. 

— Как угодно. Если свалитесь с лестницы, я не стану вам помогать.

«Я просто не узнаю об этом, потому что не буду за вами следить».

— Мне не нужна ваша помощь.

Отвернувшись, Рен ушел. В его походке и движениях сквозила сильная, едва сдерживаемая нервозность. 

***  
Искупаться в прохладной воде было приятно. 

Пока Рен чем-то гремел внизу, Хакс успел привести себя в относительный порядок, позавтракать непередаваемо резиновой дрянью без опознаваемых вкусовых качеств и спуститься к реке. Похоже, вода была безопасной, и глупо было этим не воспользоваться.

Хакс очень любил плавать и неплохо это умел. Когда-то на спор с отцом он даже переплыл немаленькое озеро. Ноги потом сводило, и тошнило сильно, но одобрительный взгляд отца того стоил. 

Вглядываясь в сумеречное небо (кажется, по-настоящему здесь никогда не светлело), Хакс лениво думал о том, как основательно займется стиркой. На сегодня Рен был увлечен своими глупыми бессмысленными проверками и оттого не станет мешать. Сменной одежды на корабле не было, поэтому следовало беречь, что есть. Кто знает, сколько они здесь пробудут.

Кто знает, выберутся ли они вообще. 

В каком-то смысле собственное спокойствие казалось нездоровым. Наверное, дело было в том, что в глубине души Хакс еще не принял случившееся до конца. Не поверил, что они по-настоящему влипли. В справочниках по психологической подготовке к боевым действиям подобное состояние называлось фазой отрицания и считалось совершенно нормальным. Это несколько утешало.

— Вы серьезно этого не видите или делаете вид? - раздалось совсем рядом.

От неожиданности Хакс чуть не захлебнулся водой. Вытерев глаза и убрав со лба мокрые волосы, он недовольно посмотрел на того, кто рискнул нарушить его уединение. 

Рен стоял на берегу. Он снова был обморочно бледен; даже родинки на его ассиметричном лице казались слишком крупными и черными. 

Хорошо все-таки, что идею искупаться голым Хакс отмел как неподобающую. Лучше уж ходить в мокром, чем попасть в очередную неловкую ситуацию.

— Вы не видите их, да? — тихо, на самой границе слышимости спросил Рен.

— Кого? — во рту стало кисло; кажется, вещества, что употребил этот кретин, дали не совсем тот эффект, на который тот надеялся. 

— Неважно. Все неважно, — Рен помотал головой. Похоже, он с трудом понимал, с кем говорит. — У нас есть, из чего развести костер?

— Зачем? Вам холодно?

Уж что-что, а холодно на этой странной планете не было. 

— Они боятся огня. Некогда объяснять, — Рен нервно махнул рукой. — Я схожу в лес и наберу хвороста. Нужно успеть развести огонь до полной темноты.

Пошатываясь, он побрел в сторону черного леса. Пожалуй, такими темпами к вечеру Рен сляжет, и придется снова с ним возиться. 

— Больной, — злобно бросил Хакс. Он осмотрелся и не увидел ничего нового. Та же река, тот же лес, то же бескрайнее зеленое поле. 

Ничего странного, кроме легкого колебания воздуха за плечом, прямо как вчера. Но это ничего не значило. 

***  
— Разводить костер с помощью лайтсейбера — оригинальная идея, — Хакс хмыкнул. — Странно, что он работает здесь.

— Ничего странного, — отозвался Рен. — Сила, которой обладает лайтсейбер, имеет во многом механическую природу. Ее практически невозможно заблокировать. 

Собрав хворост и сложив из него костер, он как будто бы немного успокоился. По крайней мере, перестал говорить про что-то, видимое ему одному.

А может, Рен просто успел закинуться транквилизаторами.

За время, проведенное в одиночестве, Хакс успел высохнуть и почувствовать себя куда увереннее. Особенно после того, как пригладил волосы и обработал руки. Запасов дезинфицирующего состава хватит надолго, и это, пожалуй, было единственным, что по-настоящему радовало.

Рен сел на землю и обнял себя за плечи, словно даже у огня ему было холодно. Повисло молчание, напряженное и давящее. Поколебавшись, Хакс устроился напротив.

— Как ощущается потеря Силы? — спросил он, только чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. Сидеть в тишине было неприятно, нервозность казалась заразительной. 

— Зачем вы спрашиваете? — в глазах Рена полыхнул опасный огонек - а, может, просто отблеск пламени костра. 

Пожалуй, все-таки не следовало доводить его по-настоящему.

— Праздный интерес, признаю. Можете не отвечать. 

Рен помолчал, а потом сказал едко:

— Представьте, генерал, что вам отрубили руку. Правую. Больно здесь, — он приложил кулак к солнечному сплетению. — Постоянно больно. И холодно.

Помолчав, Рен заговорил быстрее - и бессмысленнее:  
— Особенно холодно, когда они подходят близко. Но сейчас они не могут из-за огня. А с утра, когда я вышел… Они ждали. Не знаю, почему они не могут подняться на корабль. Не понимаю.

В темное небо взлетел столп искр от костра. Рен сжался сильнее, точно желая уменьшиться. 

Хакс вздохнул: он снова был вынужден слушать этот отборнейший бред. Пожалуй, Рен напоминал наркомана, которого крыло из-за отсутствия веществ - или, напротив, только что получившего дозу. Общаться с зависимыми Хакс не умел и совершенно не стремился приобрести этот опыт.

— Может, объяснитесь подробнее? — официальным тоном спросил он.

— Даже если бы навигационная система была исправна, мы бы не узнали, куда попали, — скороговоркой ответил Рен. — Такие места… На самом деле их нет. 

Первой мыслью стало трусливое: «Мы мертвы». Хакс был далек от каких бы то ни было религиозных воззрений и определенно не верил в жизнь после смерти, но подсознательно всегда ждал чего-то подобного. Что после смерти окажется _где-то_ , что не будет никакой спасительной черной пустоты. 

— Мне не кажется! — резко произнес Рен, точно споря с кем-то невидимым. — Не кажется.

Хакс подумал об еще одной объективной причине для нового витка бреда. 

— Вы что-нибудь ели сегодня?

— Нет, — Рен помотал головой. — От лекарств тошнит. Не хочу.

— Зря, — отозвался Хакс. — У нас довольно много резиновой малосъедобной дряни, не стесняйтесь угощаться. Может, перестанет мерещиться всякое.

В ответ Рен вдруг рассмеялся, горестно и тихо, захлебываясь каждым новым смешком. Хакс замер, ощущая почти что ужас: он никогда прежде не видел, как Рен смеется — или плачет, было уже непонятно, что он делает сейчас. 

Откровенно говоря, Хакс и без маски-то нечасто его видел. 

— Это не от голода, — хрипло проговорил Рен, подавив всхлип. — Это… Я знаю, почему не чувствую Силу. Мог бы догадаться еще вчера. Я покойник, Хакс. И ты, скорее всего, тоже. Но есть хорошая новость для тебя: я определенно умру первым.

И снова Хакс не нашелся с ответом: происходящее слишком сильно не вписывалось в его шаблоны восприятия, и в должностных инструкциях определенно не описывались подобные случаи. Никогда прежде Рен не обращался к нему вот так… запросто. 

Никто уже давно так к нему не обращался.

Разумеется, Хакс по-прежнему не верил в сказки о какой-то невидимой дряни, но вслух сказал совсем другое.

— Рассказывай, что видишь. Я пойму.


	4. Chapter 4

\- 4 -

Откровенно говоря, Хакс подозревал, что Рен ничего ему не расскажет — из принципа, из желания поиздеваться или просто из-за того, что вырубится прямо сейчас. Слишком уж он был бледным.

А может, Рен просто врал, чтобы напугать, и рассказывать было не о чем. Эту вероятность не стоило исключать.

Но, резким движением вытерев глаза, он произнес:

— Рыцари Рен верят, что истинная Сила черпается из отчаяния. У ситхов считается, что основной ее источник — страсть и ненависть, но на самом деле это не так, — Рен нервно облизнул губы и заговорил быстрее. — Настоящая Сила приходит, когда все потеряно. Когда остаешься один — ты и твоя боль. Ты сильнее, когда на грани. Не нужно бояться отчаяния, нужно позволить ему завладеть собой. Только оно, а не ненависть, действительно толкает вперед. Чем хуже тебе, чем безнадежнее твое положение, тем лучше. 

— То есть, смысл вашего Ордена в том, чтобы его адепты всегда были крайне недовольны и эмоционально нестабильны? — ядовито поинтересовался Хакс. Он надеялся услышать нечто более конкретное, чем философские рассуждения о совершенно абстрактных и неважных сейчас вещах. — Если это так, то понятно, отчего тебя избрали магистром. Ты отлично справляешься. 

— Смысл в том, чтобы обладать настоящей Силой, — спокойно отозвался Рен. Прежде он бы уже активировал пылающий меч. — Я не ждал, что ты поймешь.

— Все это, конечно, очень интересно, но ты, кажется, хотел сказать что-то другое, — Хакс и сам не понимал, зачем так упрямо пытается вывести собеседника из себя. — Что-то о том, как мы все умрем, окруженные невидимым _чем-то_. 

Наверное, его бесила собственная некомпетентность и непонимание, и оттого хотелось сорвать на ком-то злость. Почувствовать себя лучше и увереннее. Спокойнее. Они и так стали общаться слишком на равных, это удивительно раздражало.

Но Рен не велся на провокации. Наверное, и правда принял транквилизаторы. 

— Я и пытаюсь сказать, — он поворошил костер, чтоб пламя горело ярче. — Иногда в мире становится слишком много отчаяния. Во время войн и масштабных катастроф, например. Даже обычный человек, отчаявшись, готов на многое. Когда излишков Силы подобного рода становится чересчур много, формируются места, как эта планета. Наподобие черных дыр.

— Звучит как полный бред, — честно признался Хакс. — Вот это «наподобие черных дыр» значит, что мы не выберемся? 

— Вроде того.

— А эти планеты, они… Вроде как сгустки отчаяния?

— Если совсем упростить, то да.

Блики от костра и косой шрам делали лицо Рена совсем потусторонним, а разговор — еще более странным. Хакс никогда не задумывался о природе Силы, это совершенно не входило в сферу его интересов. Только сумасшедшие фанатики могли всерьез увлекаться подобным. Такие, как Рен и эти его безумные рыцари. 

По долгу службы Хакс нередко сталкивался с людьми, которые превозносили Силу и считали форс-юзеров чуть ли не богами. Сам он считал их сектантами, опасным и слабоконтролируемым пережитком древних времен. Их время давно прошло, на нынешнем уровне развития цивилизации необходимость в Силе отпала. По-хорошему их следовало уничтожать, чтобы они не размножались и не мешали нормальным людям своими конфликтами. Безусловно, Хакс никогда не раскрывал этих своих идей перед Верховным лидером, но втайне был уверен в собственной правоте.

Похоже, в последнее время жизнь словно бы задалась целью подтвердить его мнение о безусловной опасности Силы и ее адептов. Сначала Хакс был вынужден работать с довольно непредсказуемым форс-юзером, теперь — застрял с ним на несуществующей мистической планете, состоящей из отчаяния. Звучало как кошмарный сон, и ровно так же ощущалось.

— Еще рыцари Рен верят, что равновесие Сил не только недостижимо, но и опасно, — Рен снова подал голос. — В этом мы с Верховным лидером не сходимся, он все еще верит в равновесие. Опыт показывает: все, кто пытался соединить в себе тьму и свет, или же постичь природу равновесия, не слишком преуспели. Но то, что они пытались сделать, не ушло вместе с ними. Оно осталось. Проблема ведь не в подобных планетах. Проблема в том, что на них живет. 

— Что? — Хакс понимал: от него зачем-то ждут диалога и наводящих вопросов. 

— Тени. У них нет иного названия, так как никто не изучал их серьезно. Никто просто-напросто не возвращался после встречи с ними. Возможно, это и есть та самая серая сторона, которую все так долго ищут. Или это просто чьи-то потерянные отчаявшиеся души, — сказал Рен и опять замолчал. 

Это начинало раздражать. 

— Подразумевается, что я сейчас попрошу тебя описать их?

— Подразумевается, что я ищу подходящие слова, — огрызнулся Рен и прибавил спокойнее:

— Они действительно похожи на тени. Черные, плотные, довольно бесформенные. Сгустки Силы неопределенного происхождения. Не темные и не светлые. Их много, и это самое плохое. Даже сейчас, в темноте, я различаю их там, — он указал в сторону леса. — От них тянет холодом. 

Хакс вспомнил о легком колебании воздуха за плечом, которое наблюдал уже дважды, и запретил себе об этом думать. Он ничего не видел. 

— Эти тени питаются Силой и теми, кто ей обладает. Эмоциями, чувствами, что мы испытываем. Впрочем, обычными людьми они тоже не брезгуют, просто для них вы менее вкусные, — Рен пристально посмотрел Хаксу в глаза сквозь пламя. — Поэтому я так быстро восстановился от ран. Даже кровить уже почти перестали, только боль осталась, — он задумчиво коснулся рукой раненого бока. — Они хотят, чтобы я стал как можно более целым. Чтобы не умер, чтобы меня можно было жрать долго. Не думаю, что им когда-либо попадались форс-юзеры с моей силой. В подобное место вообще довольно сложно попасть, нужно обладать редкой неудачливостью.

Лицо Рена вдруг изменилось: из апатичного и расслабленного оно стало привычно нервным. Перемена вышла резкой и оттого довольно пугающей.

— Обычно даже самые старые шаттлы развивают достаточную скорость, чтобы не попасть в силовое поле такой планеты, — снисходительно бросил он. — Скажи, Хакс, это первый раз, когда тебе доверили управление чем-то настоящим, не на симуляторе?

«Вот тварь».

— Пожалуй, стоило оставить тебя подыхать, — от возмущения Хакс смог сказать только это. Ладони рефлекторно сжались в кулаки. 

— И правда, лучше бы ты оставил, — искусанные губы дрогнули. — Здесь то же самое, только медленно.

«Неблагодарный ублюдок, — чуть не сорвалось с языка. — Неблагодарный высокомерный ублюдок, ты бы действительно сдох без моей помощи. Захлебнулся бы в своем отчаянии».

Но Хакс всегда умел держать себя в руках и гордился этим. Было ясно, как день: сорвавшись и ударив Рена, он не сможет остановиться, пока не выбьет из него дух. Следовало с неудовольствием признать, что обычно у Рена было преимущество в росте и физической мощи, даже безо всякой Силы. Но сейчас он все еще оставался слабым после ранения, и можно было наконец-то поставить его на место. 

Однако поставить на место не значило убить. Сейчас Хакс не был уверен, что сможет остановиться, даже если Рен попросит.

К тому же он никогда не попросит. 

Вот если бы Рен ударил первым... Если бы он только посмел ударить первым. 

— Надо было вколоть больше, — тихий голос вывел из приятных размышлений. — В комбинации с тонизирующими и обезболивающими средствами транквилизаторы дают странный эффект. Я не собирался говорить вслух то, что сказал сейчас. 

Не то чтобы это могло сойти за извинения, но Хакс и не ждал подобного. Зато одной загадкой стало меньше — Рен и правда успокоил себя искусственно.

— Тени не боятся ничего, кроме огня, так говорят, — продолжил он. — Да и в этом я не был уверен, пока не проверил. Об остальном не знаю. Как я выяснил сегодня, помогает принять что-то, блокирующее эмоции. Становится не так холодно. Завтра подберу дозировку помощнее. 

Хакс хотел было заметить, что передозировка гораздо хуже любого срыва, но промолчал. Как и о том, что все эти приготовления — ерунда, раз смерть так или иначе неизбежна. 

— Удобно, что они нападают только в полной темноте, — Рен словно бы рассуждал сам с собой. — А еще их почему-то останавливает корабль, внутрь они попасть не могут. По крайней мере, пока. Но в темное время костер лучше не тушить. Придется следить за ним по очереди. Сегодня я, завтра ты, идет?

Хакс задумался. Все еще оставалась вероятность, что Рен врет. Что он бредит, что это все следствие тех веществ, что он в себя запихнул. Но в глубине души Хакс уже знал, даже не видя объективных доказательств: рассказанное — правда.

— Идет, — он кивнул и уточнил зачем-то: 

— Выходит, они уже сожрали твою силу целиком, а тебя самого оставили напоследок?

— Заблокировали, — упрямо ответил Рен. — Я уверен, что все еще смогу вернуть ее. В теории. Пока я сам жив. 

Усилием воли Хакс не стал никак комментировать это утверждение.

— У меня есть несколько идей, но о них потом. Вряд ли сработает, но… — Рен медленно поднялся на ноги. — Неважно. Посторожишь огонь, пока я принесу лекарств и еды?

Как будто у Хакса был какой-то выбор.

***  
После их долгого и весьма эмоционального разговора оба не были настроены на дальнейшее общение. Они просто молча сидели у костра несколько часов подряд. Пламя, яркое, теплое и ритмично подрагивающее, успокаивало. 

Потом Кайло снова мучился с инъекциями, но о помощи не просил, а Хакс не счел нужным ее предлагать. 

Поужинали они так же в тишине. Когда Хакс поднялся на корабль, Рен даже не шелохнулся.

Перед сном Хакс тщательно протер руки дезинфицирующим составом и подавил желание сделать то же самое со всем медотсеком. В идеале — со всем кораблем. Пожалуй, завтра нужно будет обязательно этим заняться, в разумных пределах. 

Спустя несколько часов, на границе сна и яви, Хакс услышал шлепки мокрых ног по металлическому полу и чуть приоткрыл глаза. На соседней койке сидел Рен; у него были мокрые волосы, и одежда, кажется, тоже.

Обдумывать этот странный факт не было сил, и Хакс предпочел о нем забыть — как и обо всех вещах, которые не хотел понимать.


	5. Chapter 5

\- 5 -

На этот раз Хакс проснулся первым. Рен спал неспокойно: простыня сбилась в ногах, волосы были взлохмаченными и влажными, на посеревших бинтах темнели пятна крови вперемешку с сукровицей — и с чего только этот кретин решил, что его раны окончательно зажили? Зрелище вызывало желание брезгливо отвернуться и вымыть руки — и одновременно было именно тем сортом привлекательной мерзости, на который хочется смотреть долго. 

Но тратить время на подобные глупости не следовало даже сейчас, когда его имелось слишком много. 

***   
Рен проснулся, когда Хакс уже успел закончить все утренние ритуалы — неспешно привел себя в порядок, сделал комплекс упражнений, позавтракал и предпринял несколько безуспешных попыток запустить двигатель — и спуститься к реке. Быстро ставшая привычной рутина помогала держать эмоции под контролем и не задаваться лишними вопросами. 

Сидя у прозрачной воды, Хакс думал о том, что же там, на другом берегу. Вариантов ответа было два: ничего и ничего из того, что следовало бы видеть. 

— Там нет ничего, — сказал Рен, подойдя.

Хакс поднялся на ноги. Сидеть, когда над ним нависали, было неуютно. Рен и так был выше. 

— Читаешь мысли и видишь невидимое? Тебя можно поздравить с обретением Силы?

Хакс знал, чувствовал, что это не так, но не удержался от подколки. 

— Просто догадался, — Рен дернул плечом. Из одежды на нем была только темно-серая нижняя рубашка с дырой на боку, штаны и сапоги. Как будто специально, рукава рубашки были подвернуты до локтя, оголяя синие припухлые вены. Кажется, Рен переборщил с химическими опытами.

— Что? — спросил он, заметив направленный на себя взгляд. — Остальное еще не высохло. Я купался.

— Прикрой свои вены, — Хакс поморщился. — Необязательно всем смотреть на это.

— Всем? Здесь только ты.

— Хорошо, _мне_. Так лучше?

Рен неопределенно хмыкнул. Рукава он так и не опустил. 

Некоторое время они молчали. Хаксу вдруг подумалось, что с таким Реном — погруженным в себя, молчаливым и почти спокойным — он мог бы найти общий язык в той, прежней жизни. 

— Схожу за хворостом, — Рен первым прервал молчание. — Со вчерашнего дня мало что осталось.

— Я с тобой, — слова сорвались с языка раньше, чем Хакс успел их обдумать. — Вместе сможем утащить больше.

Рен, казалось, совсем не удивился этому предложению.

— Как знаешь. Пошли. 

***  
Вблизи черный лес выглядел еще более недружелюбно, чем издалека. Деревья стояли почти голые, редкая листва и трава были покрыты сероватым налетом, напоминающим плесень. Пахло сыростью и чем-то гнилым; в глубине чащи белел плотный туман.

Выбрав место, где трава еще относительно зеленела, Рен расстелил свой плащ.

— Складываем ветки сюда. И выбирай посуше.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься потом надевать _это_  на себя, — заметил Хакс.

Рен ничего не ответил. 

Монотонная работа затягивала. Куча хвороста постепенно росла, и скоро можно будет отнести ее к кораблю. А потом сходить еще раз, и еще… Так время до полной темноты пройдет быстрее.

Увлекшись, Хакс не сразу заметил, как Рен отложил ветки, что нес, и застыл. Не моргая, он вглядывался в туман. 

— Что такое? — недовольно спросил Хакс.

Туман, словно реагируя на внимание к себе, скользнул вперед. Казалось, что гнилостный запах шел именно от него.

— Ничего, — ответил Рен, делая шаг навстречу туману. — Подожди здесь. 

Еще шаг — и он исчез за плотной белой пеленой. 

Рассудок кричал: нужно уходить, убегать, прямо сейчас, чтобы не остаться в этом лесу навсегда. Но Хакс отчего-то не смог двинуться с места. Точно загипнотизированный, он просто стоял и смотрел, а потом шагнул вперед. Белый туман сомкнулся за его спиной. 

Рена впереди не было.

Впереди вообще ничего не было — ни деревьев, ни травы, ни проблесков темного неба. Только бесконечное белое марево.

Звуки и запахи тоже исчезли. Лес казался... мертвым? Нет, это было неправильное слово. Ненастоящим, вот правильное. 

— Эй! — крикнул Хакс. Его голос разнесся гулким эхом. Затем все снова стихло. 

Впервые с момента крушения корабля Хаксу стало по-настоящему, по-животному страшно. Все, что он делал прежде, все попытки жить нормально, словно ничего не происходит, словно совсем скоро они чудесным образом спасутся, показались дикой глупостью. Глупостью и ложью, идиотской попыткой обмануть самого себя. Пора было признаться честно: Хакс больше ничего не контролирует. Ничего, включая собственную жизнь. 

И Рен тоже ничего не контролирует, в этом они равны. Впрочем, ему подобное должно быть привычно, он и в лучшие времена не владел даже самим собой. 

Они не спасутся, точно, наверняка, безусловно. Чудес не бывает, есть только тяжелый труд, но здесь он бессилен. 

Хакс закусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться. В самом деле, это было смешно: он действительно пытался жить так, будто все в порядке, за исключением пары мелких сложностей. Следил за чистотой одежды и рук, поддерживал видимость распорядка дня, ругался с Реном. 

Интересно, что бы на его месте сделал отец? Ответ был очевиден: отец бы попросту не оказался в такой ситуации. Все сомнительное и опасное словно бы обходило его стороной, так было всегда. Жаль, что Хаксу-младшему не достался этот счастливый дар. 

...Интересно, откуда в таком случае взялась гнилостная вонь, если не из тумана?

Как же глупо думать об этом всем сейчас. 

Туман из белого постепенно становился темно-серым. Не раздумывая, Хакс пошел вперед. Как бы то ни было, Рена следовало отыскать. Он был слишком важен для видимости нормальной жизни. Хакс знал, что не сможет продолжать обманывать себя без него. В эту игру можно играть только вдвоем.

Да и куда возвращаться, если Хакс совсем забыл, откуда пришел? За спиной туман был еще плотнее, чем впереди. 

Неожиданно что-то черное и холодное коснулось щеки.

— Кыш, — бросил Хакс, упрямо идя вперед. — Уходи и оставь меня.

Он понятия не имел, кому сказал эти слова. 

Он забыл, сколько шел. Забыл о том, чем жил прежде и чего хотел от будущего. Забыл о том, кого искал в бесконечном тумане. Хакс просто шел, не разбирая дороги, не имея цели. 

А потом из самого сердца тумана к нему выбежал Рен. Его дыхание было тяжелым и прерывистым.

— Это ты? — Рен с силой встряхнул Хакса за плечи. — Отвечай, это ведь ты?

— Не трогай меня, — прошипел тот. 

От одного прикосновения странная оцепенелость полностью пропала. Хакс снова вспомнил, кто он и куда попал. На лице Рена тем временем мелькнуло что-то похожее на радость узнавания.

— Не отпускай мою руку, ясно? — он крепко сжал ладонь Хакса в своей. — Нужно убегать, и поскорее.

— Ты знаешь, как выйти отсюда?

Даже сквозь перчатки ощущалось, какие холодные у Рена пальцы. 

— Нет.

Что ж, он хотя бы сказал правду. На его месте Хакс бы соврал. 

Пожалуй, они были похожи на двух детей, потерявшихся в лесу. Оба знали только одно: останавливаться нельзя, нужно бежать, несмотря на усталость, несмотря на то, что черные ветви царапают лицо, а толстые корни путаются под ногами. 

Оказывается, в тумане росли невидимые деревья. Или просто Хакс пропустил момент, когда они нашли выход из плотного морока. 

Ну, по справедливости, Рен нашел. Хакс просто крепко держал его за руку. 

Остановились они, только когда подбежали к знакомой куче хвороста. Отпустив ладонь Хакса, Рен рухнул на колени. Его трясло.

— Зачем ты пошел в туман? — спросил Хакс, подавив желание упасть рядом. — Что ты там увидел?

Рен ничего не ответил. Было слышно, как стучат его зубы.

— Что ты там увидел? — Хакс сам не понимал, почему ему так важно узнать это именно сейчас, когда Рен явно не в себе. 

— Просто туман, — тихий ответ раздался после продолжительного молчания. — Ничего больше. Просто туман.

А потом Рен поднялся на ноги и активировал лайтсейбер. Было бы странно, если бы он расстался с ним хоть на час. Хотя бы в лесу. 

Хакс был уверен, что Рен сейчас развернется к нему, и даже приготовился уклоняться от атак. Но тот шагнул к поваленному дереву и начал сосредоточенно наносить по нему удары. 

Такое случалось уже не раз, с той лишь разницей, что вместо бревна были консоли и прочее оборудование. Но как же это было некстати сейчас, когда небо темнело с каждой минутой, а плотный туман все еще колыхался за спиной!

— Успокойся, — твердо сказал Хакс. — Давай закончим, что начали, и уйдем. Если мы когда-нибудь улетим отсюда, уничтожишь пару шаттлов, отведешь душу. А сейчас возьми себя в руки. 

Ответа не последовало. В воздухе запахло горелой древесиной. Во все стороны летели алые искры.

— Ненормальный! — пренебрежительно бросил Хакс. Должно же быть что-то, еще способное остановить Рена. — Оставь это несчастное бревно в покое. Кого ты хочешь этим впечатлить? Лично меня тошнит от тебя и твоих вспышек гнева.

«Даже несмотря на то, что ты вывел меня из тумана и, очевидно, спас мою жизнь — тошнит».

Рен выпрямился и обернулся. Гнев превратил его перечеркнутое шрамом лицо в злую маску. В пару шагов он оказался рядом с Хаксом и угрожающе поднес светящийся клинок к его беззащитному горлу. 

Что ж, по крайней мере, бревно Рен перестал уничтожать. Послушался. 

— Забыл вколоть себе транквилизаторы, да? — Хакс чувствовал: показывать свой страх нельзя. Лучше уж выводить из себя.

— Представь, что я бы сделал с тобой, если бы забыл, — глаза у Рена были совершенно безумные. — Просто представь, что бы случилось, если бы я позволил себе расслабиться. Если бы не контролировал себя. Ты думаешь, что я не держу себя в руках? Ты серьезно так думаешь? Значит, ты еще больший идиот, чем мне казалось. 

Жар от клинка почти обжигал. Если Рен приблизит его хоть немного, останется ожог — в лучшем случае. В худшем — дыра в горле. 

— Если ты убьешь меня, что изменится? — прямо спросил Хакс. - Тебя это не спасет, или я чего-то не знаю?

Несколько мгновений было так тихо, что можно было расслышать шуршание травы под ногами.

— Ничего, — взгляд Рена неуловимо изменился: вместо злости в нем мелькнула смесь непонимания и обиды. — Ничего, в том-то и дело. Глупо думать, что убийство что-то меняет. 

Хакс был уверен в том, что сейчас речь шла не о нем. Не о его убийстве. Как бы то ни было, Рен наконец-то деактивировал меч и отступил назад.

— Собираем хворост и уходим, — хрипло сказал он. — Уже почти стемнело.

Хакс кивнул и вернулся к работе. 

***  
Когда они добрели до корабля, Рен спешно развел костер и ушел, бросив короткое:

— Сегодня твоя очередь.

С койки он не поднимался до следующего наступления темноты. Спрашивать, в чем дело, Хакс не стал. 

Все и так было предельно ясно.


	6. Chapter 6

\- 6 -

После случая в лесу Хакс сдался и даже перестал мысленно считать дни. Со стороны это, пожалуй, было незаметно: он делал все то же, что и обычно. Никаких изменений, никаких нарушений режима, никаких поблажек собственной лени. Однако внутри словно сломался какой-то стержень. Что-то, наполнявшее происходящее убогим, но смыслом. Наверное, это и называлось «потерять надежду». Хакс никогда не увлекался самоанализом и не знал наверняка. 

Пожалуй, в этом была его ошибка: отсутствие рефлексии только кажется преимуществом. За всю жизнь Хакс так ни разу и не задумался о том, что может проиграть. Если бы он однажды попытался всерьез рассмотреть подобный исход, то припрятал бы ампулу с ядом в ворот кителя и сейчас не пытался бы изображать видимость жизни. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Хакс добавил в свой ежедневный график, помимо прочих физических упражнений, стрельбу из бластера. 

Паля по редким листьям в сыром лесу, Хакс чувствовал себя полным идиотом, но иначе делалось совсем невыносимо. Следовало оставаться занятым постоянно, не давая себе отдыха, не разрешая задумываться о происходящем. Когда неубитого времени становилось слишком много, хотелось лечь и не вставать. 

Как Рен. 

Большую часть времени тот валялся в постели и смотрел в стенку. Иногда водил по ней пальцем, вычерчивая странные фигуры, иногда спал. Когда наступало время его дежурства у костра, принимал вахту без напоминаний. Поначалу Хакса вполне устраивала эта перемена: он чувствовал себя свободным от основного своего раздражителя и искренне наслаждался одиночеством.

А потом вдруг стало слишком тихо. Рен молчал, и Хакс начал ловить себя на том, что неизменная тишина тяготит его. Захотелось даже поговорить с самим собой, что было еще большей глупостью, чем стрельба по листьям. Только сумасшедшие говорят с собой, Хакс точно не из таких. Он нормальный, был, есть и останется. А Рен однажды устанет молчать. 

Забавно, но после первой за много дней фразы Хаксу захотелось заткнуть ему рот.

— Давно хочу спросить тебя: зачем такая жизнь, как у нас теперь? — произнес Рен, медленно, смакуя каждое слово. Точно издеваясь. — В чем смысл, не подскажешь?

Он сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги. В правой руке был зажат шприц. 

— О чем ты? — Хакс поморщился. Ему не хотелось ни обсуждать их незавидную судьбу, ни смотреть, как Рен ищет относительно чистую вену. 

Но почему-то он не уходил. 

— Ты делаешь вид, что держишь все под контролем. Я делаю вид, что мне легко обходиться без Силы, — Рен помолчал. — Оба делаем вид, что все в порядке. Глупость. 

— А чего бы тебе хотелось? — спросил Хакс, беспричинно злясь на самого себя. На то, что он все еще здесь. — Порыдать мне в плечо? Что-нибудь сломать?

Рен посмотрел на него снисходительно и устало.

— Ничего, Хакс. Я зря об этом заговорил. Иди, куда шел. 

Зажав жгут зубами, Рен примерился и неторопливо ввел иглу. Сглотнув, Хакс рассматривал узор из кровоподтеков на его предплечье. Пожалуй, такими темпами Рену скоро придется колоться в вены на ногах. 

— Уже темно, — бросил Хакс, заставив себя отвернуться. — Я разведу костер. Сегодня моя очередь. 

***  
Наверное, Рену было легче сидеть у огня в кромешной темноте: он хотя бы мог разглядеть эти проклятые тени. Хакс не видел ничего, только бесконечную, пустую, плотную черноту. Она неприятно напоминала о белом тумане. Скорее всего, эти два явления были родственны по своей природе. 

Иногда Хаксу казалось, что они так и не выбрались из леса. Не то чтобы эта мысль придавала сил, но важно было держать в голове все возможные варианты. Жаль, что проверить их истинность не представлялось возможным. 

Из темноты кто-то смотрел. Смотрел пристально, наблюдая, оценивая. Хаксу часто хотелось приказать ему уйти и не следить за ним. Но разговаривать с тем, кого даже не видно, — глупо. Да и кто даст гарантию, что незримый наблюдатель послушается? Это ведь не отряд штурмовиков. 

Пламя сегодня горело неровно, подрагивая, точно от ветра. Хакс подбросил еще хвороста. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не замечать того простого факта, что ночь сегодня выдалась совершенно безветренной. 

«Дело в хворосте, — твердо сказал себе Хакс. — Он был влажным, вот и горит плохо».

В искусстве самообмана он был почти так же хорош, как и в тактических построениях на симуляторе. 

Чернота впереди вдруг ожила. Внутри нее что-то шевелилось и еле слышно дышало. Запахло свежей травой и дождем, прямо как в первый день на этой проклятой планете. Наверное, самое время было испугаться, но страха не ощущалось. 

— Что ты от нас хочешь? — спросил Хакс уверенным голосом. 

Чернота затихла, точно прислушиваясь. 

— Я не верю в тебя, чем бы ты ни было, — продолжил он, странно приободренный. — Рен может говорить что угодно, но я… Я не как он. Я не верю. Оставь нас в покое и дай уйти. Или объясни, что тебе нужно.

«Но если не веришь, кого просишь оставить в покое? — насмешливо мелькнуло в голове. — У кого просишь объяснений и позволения уйти? Вставай и иди».

Щеки коснулась знакомая влажная прохлада, похожая на снег, и немного — на злые слезы. Это было крайне непривычное ощущение. Хакс не помнил, когда плакал в последний раз. Давно. Еще дома. Отец никогда не был с ним слишком строг, но, рассердившись, имел привычку раздавать оплеухи. Редко, но всегда неожиданно. Хакс был удивлен, что до сих пор помнит эту обиду. Хорошо, что отомстить больше не хочется. 

Хакс начал курить, чтобы походить на отца. Потом бросил, чтобы не походить на него настолько сильно, ведь на самом деле он никогда, ни за что не хотел становиться таким человеком. И привычка оказалась мерзкая, пальцы еще долго табаком воняли. 

Хорошо, что он мало помнил из прошлого. У отца была большая коллекция старинных ножей, и Хакс еще в детстве понял, что старомодная и бесполезная при нынешнем уровне вооружения сталь нравится ему сильнее всего. Острые лезвия оставляли на коже красивые ровные следы. Иногда кровавые. Хакс мечтал, что однажды ему встретится другой такой. Другой, которому нравится сталь и следы, что она оставляет. Тогда можно будет резать не только свою кожу. 

Ножи не разрешалось трогать, но один Хакс хранил под подушкой, пока отец не обнаружил это. Большой скандал, много оплеух.

Хорошо, что Хакс на самом деле ничего из этого не помнил. Хорошо, что он перестал мечтать. 

— Кажется, не все из них боятся огня, — тихо прозвучало у самого уха. — По крайней мере, недостаточно сильно. Интересно. 

Хакс распахнул глаза и осознал, что стоит у едва горящего костра. А еще — что глаза у него мокрые. Наверное, от дыма заслезились. 

То, что Рен стоит рядом, вызвало куда меньшее удивление. Где еще ему быть. Не спать же, когда совсем рядом происходит всякая загадочная дрянь.

— Следил за мной?

— Нет, просто почувствовал, что они слишком близко, и проснулся. Чем ты их рассердил? — деловито поинтересовался Рен, пошевелив костер. Пламя резко дернулось вверх.

— Сказал, что не верю, — коротко ответил Хакс. Собственный голос звучал неприятно и надтреснуто. 

Рен усмехнулся:

— Не делай так больше. Не давай им повода убить нас быстро. 

«Разве им нужен повод?» — хотел было сказать Хакс, но промолчал. 

Кажется, Рен больше не собирался спать. Сев на землю, он вытянул к костру длинные босые ноги и замер, уставившись в пламя. Поколебавшись, Хакс устроился рядом. 

Молчание казалось почти приятным. Особенно учитывая обычное содержание их разговоров. 

— Я видел Хана Соло, — произнес Рен через некоторое время. — Там, в лесу. Ты спрашивал тогда… Вот тебе ответ.

В принципе, Хакс ожидал нечто подобное. Удачно все-таки вышло, что Сноук рассказал ему семейную историю Рена. Очевидно, это было знаком принятия в ближний круг: общие тайны связывают крепче пролитой крови. Знал Хакс и о том, как Рен поступил со своим родителем - на вверенной территории секретов от него просто не существовало. 

Но сейчас эта ценная информация не объясняла главного. 

— И что это значит, по-твоему? Это могло быть что угодно. То, что ты видел своего…

— Хана Соло, — перебил его Рен. — Это значит только то, что они знают. Ничего больше. Разумеется, это не он. Просто способ передать сообщение. 

«Что знают? — хотелось спросить Хаксу. — Что ты убийца? Что ты раскаиваешься? Что ты не хотел?» 

— Наказание следует только за то, что ты сам считаешь преступлением, — задумчиво протянул Рен, точно убеждая себя. — Вот и все.

— Это что-то из кодекса рыцарей Рен? — кажется, Хакс начинал привыкать к их безумным обрывочным диалогам. Как ни крути, они были конструктивнее бессмысленной ругани.

— Нет, — Рен покачал головой. — Это я так считаю, — он внимательно посмотрел на свои исколотые руки и прибавил резче:

— Они хотят добраться до меня. Пробиться. Задеть за живое. Но ничего не выйдет. Транквилизаторов у меня хватит и на сотню таких призраков. 

Хакс не знал, что ответить, но от него, кажется, и не ждали реакции. Рен будто бы не вполне осознавал, что не один — или просто настолько привык к его обществу, что не стеснялся продолжать беседы с самим собой. 

Странным было то, что и Хакса это почти не беспокоило.

Рен протянул к костру ладони. Он не выглядел замерзшим, но пламя — и тени, что оно отбрасывало, догадался Хакс — притягивало его. 

— Если хочешь правду, я никогда его не любил, — взгляд у Рена стал печальным и усталым. — Да что там, едва знал. Но мне жаль. Это не сделало меня лучше и сильнее, как я рассчитывал. Это сделало меня убийцей, — он помолчал. — Не то чтобы это было плохо. Это просто факт, как и тысяча других. Факт, который ничего не меняет.

— Соло — не первая твоя жертва, насколько мне известно. 

Секретом это не было: рыцари Рен считались убийцами самого жестокого сорта — идейными.

— Да, — спокойно согласился Рен. — Но с остальными было не так. 

— А как? — Хакс поймал себя на том, что ему и правда интересен ответ.

— В бою. Но ты не поймешь разницы. Ты никого не убивал своими руками, я это знаю. Ты просто отдавал приказы.

В голосе Рена не звучало легкого снисхождения и превосходства, какое бывало у старых вояк. Они все словно бы гордились кровью на своих руках. Как будто количество убитых людей делало их умнее и способнее Хакса. 

Рен не гордился. Он… Хакс не сразу понял, какое чувство открыто читалось в больших темных глазах, а когда понял — не сразу поверил. Рен завидовал. Завидовал тому, кого в самом начале пути называли папенькиным сынком и кабинетной крысой. Потом тоже называли, только тише. Завидовал тому, кто играл в войну на симуляторе. Завидовал тому, кто стрелял только в тире, пусть и лучше многих. Завидовал тому, кому ради блестящей карьеры не приходилось убивать. 

То есть, приходилось, конечно, и не раз, и даже не десяток раз. Но своими руками — никогда.

— Тебе повезло. Я бы тоже хотел не понимать разницы, — на губах у Рена мелькнула зыбкая улыбка. — Только не рассказывай об этом Верховному лидеру.

В этот момент Хакс понял очевидное: Рен обдолбан в хлам, как никогда прежде. Оттого и не может заснуть. Оттого пришел и несет пугающе искреннюю чушь, явно не понимая до конца ни где находится, ни кто сидит рядом с ним. 

Хотя, может, это и не Рен вовсе, а просто одна из теней. Хакс тайком больно ущипнул себя за запястье: да нет же, это точно был Рен. Знакомые синяки под глазами, знакомый шрам, знакомые родинки, знакомые руки в следах от уколов. 

Пожалуй, если не жизнь, то рассудок на этой планете Хакс точно потеряет.

Впрочем, жизнь тоже, только медленнее. 

— Не скажу, — пообещал Хакс, просто чтобы разбавить тишину. — Я что, похож на доносчика?

— Очень похож, — честно сказал Рен и снова уставился в пламя.

Хакс ничего не ответил. Он и сам знал, что похож. Как и то, что сейчас это не имело никакого значения.

— Как тебя зовут? — неожиданно спросил Рен. — Давно хотел спросить.

Он обнял свои колени и посмотрел на Хакса изучающе. 

— Зачем тебе? — недовольно поинтересовался тот. Вопрос был из серии нелюбимых. 

— Вдруг мне выпадет честь сказать речь на твоих похоронах, — в темных глазах отражались всполохи огня. — Нужно быть готовым.

— На этот случай «генерал Хакс» вполне достаточно. Но ты, кажется, обещал умереть первым.

— Я очень постараюсь сдержать слово, — ответ прозвучал слишком серьезно. — На самом деле можешь не отвечать. Я просто так спросил. Нужно же знать, как зовут того, с кем собираешься провести остаток жизни. 

— Да у тебя серьезные намерения, — Хакс усмехнулся.

— Еще бы, — Рен отвел взгляд. 

И снова стало тихо. В мире будто бы не осталось ничего, кроме темноты и яркого костра, который ни от чего не защищал по-настоящему. Но почему-то было важно, чтобы он горел. 

Со стороны они, пожалуй, смотрелись странно: Рен, едва одетый и босой, и Хакс, застегнутый на все пуговицы, потому что даже скорая смерть не является поводом распускать себя. Впрочем, делать подобные наблюдения здесь все равно было некому. Даже неизменный взгляд из черноты больше не ощущался так остро. 

— Бенджен, — ответил Хакс. 

"Почти как папу, но не совсем", - так он представлялся в детстве. 

— Вот как. Что ж, очень приятно, Бенджи… Или тебя называли Беном? — Рен протянул ему руку. — Я Кайло.

— Спасибо, я в курсе, — парировал Хакс, но руку пожал (и только секундой позже сообразил, что следовало бы снять перчатку; в полумраке царапины на тыльной стороне ладони были не так уж и заметны). — Бен. Только не нужно меня так называть.

Желание как следует протереть руки дезинфицирующим средством резко стало едва выносимым. Вот она, чудесная магия имени. 

Впрочем, Хакс сдержался, как и десятки раз до этого. Даже в лице не изменился. 

— Я бы предложил выпить за знакомство, но у нас есть только вода, — было неясно, издевается Рен или серьезен. Или просто совсем уже не соображает, что несет. — Будешь воду?

— Ложись спать. Правда, тебе нужно. 

Рен словно бы не услышал этих слов. Он смотрел на Хакса, будто размышляя, раскрывать некий очень важный секрет или нет.

— Я просто придумал кое-что, — он понизил голос до шепота. — Ты же не считаешь, что я просто так валялся все эти дни?

Откровенно говоря, Хакс именно так и считал, но делиться этим не стал.

— Расскажешь, что придумал?

— Пока нет, — Рен запустил руки в волосы, и без того лохматые. — Сначала кое-что проверю. Если сработает, расскажу. 

Хакс согласно кивнул. Хотел бы он тоже что-нибудь придумать. 

***   
Рен уснул прямо на земле, и Хакс не стал его будить. Только педантично и осторожно расправил подвернутые рукава рубашки, чтобы прикрыть измученные вены. 

Забавно, что сделал Хакс это совсем не для Рена, которому явно было плевать. Он сделал это для себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного ассоциативной музыки :)  
> Найк Борзов - Было, есть и будет  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/5226643EIrg


	7. Chapter 7

\- 7 -

Естественно, наутро Рен ничего не помнил. Или просто делал вид, кто знает. Как бы то ни было, они снова не разговаривали. Да что там, едва пересекались — Рен все время, свободное от сна и дежурств у костра, проводил у реки. Он завел привычку часами сидеть на берегу, не меняя позы и, кажется, почти не дыша. Такое независимое поведение вызывало у Хакса еле сдерживаемое бешенство, становившееся все сильнее с каждым днем. Разумеется, обязанности отчитываться друг перед другом у них не имелось, но он бы предпочел знать о планах Рена, раз уж они на одной стороне. Знать прежде, чем случится нечто непоправимое. Да, Хакс сам пообещал дать Рену время для проверки его теорий, однако ожидание затягивалось.

Или просто дни стали казаться слишком длинными. 

Разумеется, Хакс вовсе не собирался следить за Реном, однако против воли подмечал некоторые детали. Например, что тот резко перестал колоться дикой смесью из лекарств разного действия. Выглядеть от этого «воздержания» Рен стал только хуже. Он сильно похудел, бледные щеки совсем ввалились, движения стали дергаными и нервными. 

Тени медленно пожирали его, день за днем. Без своих инъекций Рен стал совершенно беззащитным перед ними — и очень, очень раздражительным. На вопрос, с чего вдруг он решил так внезапно завязать, когда лекарства еще есть, Рен грубо бросил:

— Не твое дело. Не лезь ко мне. 

В его ненормально огромных зрачках плескалась едва сдерживаемая злость, и Хакс почувствовал, как от собственной ярости дрожат руки. 

— Да кому ты нужен, — прошипел он. — Особенно сейчас, без Силы и полуживой. Подыхай, мне-то какое дело.

В самом деле, какое ему было дело: если Рен хочет выживать один — пусть. 

Победить искушение и не задеть Рена плечом, уходя, было непросто, но Хакс справился. 

***  
Чтобы занять время — и чтобы перестать думать о Рене, Хакс решил хотя бы приблизительно рассчитать, на сколько им хватит провизии. Результат вышел неутешительным: если сократить потребление до минимума, дней пять-шесть они, конечно, еще продержатся, а вот дальше… Дальше придется кормить себя самим. 

Хакс задумался о том, водится ли в этом лесу что-то, кроме тумана и теней. Охотиться он благодаря отцу умел, хоть и не любил. 

Однако толку от этого умения не было. Побродив по лесу, Хакс пришел к выводу, что существ из плоти и крови тут нет. Либо их в принципе тут не было, либо они прятались в самой чаще, за буреломом. Оттуда тянуло холодом, и заходить дальше явно не стоило. Единственной относительно стоящей находкой стала поляна, поросшая мелкими кустами с алыми ягодами. Вероятнее всего, ядовитыми. 

Что ж, будет, чем отравить Рена, когда тот окончательно выведет из себя. Или отравиться самому, когда еда закончится.

Из леса Хакс вернулся в состоянии крайнего раздражения, которое требовалось немедленно на ком-то выместить. Подходящий объект имелся всего один.

***   
По сложившейся уже традиции Рен сидел у реки. Вся его поза выражала полное спокойствие и концентрацию, что неимоверно бесило само по себе. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — громко спросил Хакс, подойдя со спины. 

Рен распахнул глаза и бросил, не оборачиваясь:

— Медитирую. Уйди.

От наглого бесцеремонного тона кровь в жилах вскипела. Хакс выдохнул: все желания сконцентрировались на том, чтобы поставить Рена на место. Как угодно, главное — поскорее. Сейчас. Он достаточно ждал.

Однако бить первым Хакс не хотел, это бы испортило все удовольствие. К тому же рационально он вполне осознавал, насколько глупо и по-детски выглядит эта ссора на пустом месте. Остановиться, впрочем, это не помогало.

— Почему именно тут? 

— У воды легче сконцентрироваться, — Рен скрипнул зубами. — У тебя с этим проблемы?

— Ты сидишь на моем месте, — Хакс скрестил руки на груди. Он чувствовал, что скоро терпение противника лопнет — и не прогадал.

— Что ты привязался! Вчера тебя это не волновало, — Рен вскочил на ноги. — Не выводи меня из себя, хорошо? Можешь потом пожалеть об этом.

Хакс закатил глаза. Угрозы совсем не впечатлили его. 

— Чего ты хочешь добиться с помощью медитации? 

— Того, что обычно предпочитаю достигать с помощью Силы, — сквозь зубы ответил Рен. — Но теперь у меня нет такой возможности. Доволен? А теперь проваливай. 

Хакс посмотрел на него, прищурившись. 

— Хочешь выйти на связь с рыцарями из своего Ордена? Или с Верховным лидером?

— Нет.

— Почему? 

Плечи Рена напряглись. Хакс почти физически ощущал, как звенят его нервы. 

— Не хочу, — был ответ.

— Не хочешь выглядеть просящим о помощи слабаком? — Хакс хмыкнул: как это было похоже на Рена — глупить из гордости. 

— Нет. Они просто не станут нам помогать. Это не принято у нас. И зачем мы Сноуку, если не можем ни с чем справиться сами, а?

В принципе, это звучало логично, и следовало бы остановиться и не доводить их разговор до открытого скандала. Но Хакс слишком долго терпел и не разрешал себе вспышек гнева. Настало время это исправить. 

— И с кем же ты хочешь выйти на связь? — иронично поинтересовался он. — С мертвым дедом?

Судя по тому, как у Рена дернулось лицо, он попал в точку. 

— Ты говорил, что у тебя есть какой-то план, — продолжил Хакс, откровенно издеваясь. — Это и есть он? Блестяще. А что дальше-то? Твой дед нас заберет отсюда, если ты до него каким-то образом докричишься? 

В этот момент Рен сорвался.

— Заткни свой поганый рот, — он с силой толкнул Хакса в плечо. — Не смей говорить о нем, ясно? Можешь говорить обо мне, о ком угодно… но не о нем. Не о том, чего не понимаешь. 

— Иначе что? — тот вздернул подбородок, подсознательно желая казаться выше. 

— Иначе, — Рен шагнул ближе, — я убью тебя. 

Хакс посмотрел на него уничижительно:

— Попробуй.

Размахнувшись, Рен ударил его в нос кулаком, не слишком сильно, но болезненно.

— Может, на этом остановимся? — спросил он мрачно. 

Вместо ответа Хакс засветил ему в солнечное сплетение. Привкус крови во рту — кажется, нос ему все же разбили — гнал вперед. Хотелось ударить посильнее, вбить в землю, лупить до тех пор, пока Рен не перестанет сопротивляться. Хотелось поставить его на место — или уничтожить. Хотелось, чтобы Рен понял: без Силы он полное ничтожество. 

Но даже сейчас преимущество в опыте, физической мощи и подготовке было не на стороне Хакса. Поддавшись ярости, он бездумно пошел в атаку, и Рен легко уложил его с помощью подсечки. Хакс попытался подняться, но Рен поставил босую ногу ему на грудь и как следует надавил. Выглядел он при этом пугающе: шрам на лице кровил, под левым глазом наливался синяк. 

— Сдаюсь, — Хакс очень надеялся, что это прозвучало убедительно. 

Коротко кивнув, Рен убрал ногу, и Хакс подло перехватил инициативу, ответив противнику схожим приемом. Резкий удар под колени — и вот уже Рен лежит на лопатках. Хакс сел ему на ноги и крепко прижал к земле. 

— Дерешься честно, как хороший мальчик, — он победоносно ухмыльнулся. — Уверен, что тебе место в Первом Ордене?

— Просто это не настоящая драка, — Рен даже не пытался вырваться. Просто лежал, позволяя сжимать свои запястья. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я действительно тебя убил?

Воздух зазвенел от… Хакс бы сказал, что это напоминало присутствие Силы. Но Силой это быть никак не могло, ведь так?..

— Как ты вывел нас из леса? — он совершенно не собирался спрашивать подобное. Словно бы кто-то другой задал этот смутно заботящий вопрос его ртом.

— Просто шел на свет, — равнодушно ответил Рен.

В ушах зазвенело от напряжения. Хакс встряхнул головой.

— Что там, в тумане? — во рту усилился кровавый привкус. 

— Я уже отвечал тебе, — в голосе Рена звучала усталость.

— Что, кроме Хана Соло?

— Ничего. Я просто пошел за ним. А потом… — Рен сглотнул. — Потом он обернулся. 

Хакс не стал расспрашивать о дальнейших подробностях. То, что смогло напугать Рена, наверняка выглядело весьма впечатляюще.

— Доволен? — напрягшись, Рен одним неуловимым движением скинул Хакса с себя. — Получил свои ответы?

Что ж, это было достаточно поучительно и унизительно.

— Вполне, - Хакс поджал губы.

Еще это было очень странно. Непонятно. Если Рен мог дать сдачи, отчего так долго терпел? Зачем отвечал на вопросы? 

Это не имело никакого смысла, если только Рену зачем-то не потребовался такой продолжительный тактильный контакт. Хакс мало что понимал в духовных практиках, но, кажется, забрать энергию через прикосновение было вполне возможно. По крайней мере, для такого, как Рен, пусть и лишенного Силы. 

Хакс потер виски. Судя по тому, как кружилась голова, теория была верной.

— Ты сам виноват, — насмешливо бросил Рен. — А мне действительно не хватает собственной энергии. Скоро тебе станет легче. 

— Ты ради этого завязал с лекарствами? — спросил Хакс, с трудом поднявшись. Но лучше уж так, чем валяться у Рена в ногах. — Ради медитации?

— Да, — тот кивнул. — Мне нужно владеть собственным разумом. Кстати, ты неплохо дерешься. Я бы повторил когда-нибудь. 

Рен ушел к кораблю, а Хакс остался у реки. Разбитый нос и костяшки пальцев болели, и это было самое приятное ощущение за много дней. Самое живое. 

И даже срочно вымыть руки не хотелось. 

***  
— У меня есть к тебе просьба, — сказал Рен. Синяк под его глазом успел стать густо-фиолетовым, и это зрелище изрядно радовало. 

— Какая просьба? - спросил Хакс, морально готовясь к дежурству. Больше тени его не беспокоили, но подсознательная тревога осталась. 

— Не буди меня, — Рен смотрел очень пристально, точно пытаясь сказать взглядом больше, чем словами.

— Хорошо, — Хакс пожал плечами. — Я и так не собирался тебя будить.

— Ты не понимаешь. Не буди меня, сколько бы я ни спал. Если потребуется, дежурь у костра за меня. Я проснусь, когда все будет закончено.

С этими словами Рен забрался под одеяло.

— Что закончится? — спросил Хакс без особой надежды на объяснение.

— Сон, который я контролирую, — был короткий ответ. — Надеюсь, я управлюсь за ночь и за завтрашний день, но все может быть.

— Ладно, — откровенно говоря, Хакс мало что понял. — Но потом дежурить будешь ты.

— Как прикажете, генерал, — Рен закрыл глаза, ясно давая понять, что более подробных объяснений не будет. — Как прикажете. 

— Ладно, договорились. Можешь не подлизываться, — ехидно бросил Хакс, уходя. 

Рен спал, когда Хакс вернулся с дежурства, причем очень глубоко. Обычно он просыпался от малейшего шума, а сейчас даже не пошевелился. Грудь Рена вздымалась медленно, точно дыхание давалось ему с трудом. Хакс подавил желание покараулить его сон. Не маленький уже, сам справится как-нибудь.

К тому же спать после ночного дежурства хотелось чудовищно. 

***  
Хаксу приснился сон, первый за все их пребывание на этой планете. В нем он плутал по коридорам полуразрушенной военной базы, смутно знакомой. Все вокруг было серо-черным и нечетким, точно Хакс снова заблудился в тумане. С потолка мерно капала вода, пол под ногами скользил. Хакс знал, что должен найти здесь Рена — и так же знал, что это невозможно. Но выбраться из лабиринта коридоров все равно не мог. Что-то удерживало его, какая-то смутная мысль…

Хакс оглянулся вокруг: коридор, в котором он оказался, выглядел совершенно _неподходяще_ — прямым и стерильно чистым. Как будто он вообще не принадлежал этому лабиринту. На потолке мигала слабая лампочка, добавляя в окружающую серость болезненно-желтого цвета. 

В конце коридора темнела чья-то фигура. Хакс сделал шаг навстречу. Фигура осталась недвижима. Хакс прошел вперед еще немного, но фигура так и не стала ближе.

Несомненно, это был Рен. Но одновременно это был и еще кто-то. 

Почти-что-Рен стоял к нему спиной, и Хакс мысленно попросил его не оборачиваться. Видеть, что у него с лицом, отчаянно не хотелось. 

Хотя, скорее всего, лица у него просто-напросто не было. 

— Где ты бродишь? — спросил Хакс. — Куда ты попал?

Вместо ответа почти-что-Рен сказал что-то на незнакомом языке. Это было короткое рычащее слово, похожее на заклинание. Или на проклятье.

Хакс моргнул и понял вдруг, что лежит на земле, а сверху на него льется дождь. Поднявшись, он огляделся и увидел, что находится посреди каких-то старинных развалин. Ничего подобного он никогда в жизни не встречал. 

Это место было наполнено Силой, темной и яростной.

— Эй, — теплое дыхание коснулось шеи. 

Хакс обернулся и столкнулся с Реном практически нос к носу. На его лице не было ни синяка, ни шрама, только бесконечные родинки. 

Дождь резко усилился. Вода буквально потекла с неба с диким, оглушительным звуком.

— Вопрос первый, — Рен почти кричал, стараясь переорать шум дождя, — как я вывел тебя из леса?

— Ты шел на свет, ты сам так сказал, — ответил Хакс. Вода затекала за шиворот, и от холода знобило.

— Правильно. Но есть и второй вопрос, — Рен улыбнулся, демонстрируя слегка неровные зубы, — вывел ли я тебя из леса?

Дождь вдруг прекратился, и стало очень тихо.

— Ты меня вывел, — твердо сказал Хакс. — Иначе это все бессмысленно.

— А кто сказал, что это не бессмысленно? — Рен по-птичьи склонил голову набок. — Но неважно. Тебя не должно здесь быть, ты мешаешь. Уходи.

Он с силой толкнул Хакса в грудь, и тот понял, что летит прямо в пропасть.

«А я ведь просто сплю», — осознание пришло внезапно, и Хакс распахнул глаза. 

Первое, что бросилось в глаза — знакомый потолок медотсека. Второе — Рен, мелко дрожащий во сне.

— Где же ты бродишь? — Хакс механически повторил свой вопрос.

Ответа он, разумеется, не получил.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Кайло

\- 7.1 -

Темные развалины древнего храма влажно блестели на вершине холма. В этом месте вечно шел сильный дождь, когда бы Кайло ни приходил. От силы, что струилась от черных камней, слабели колени и перед глазами все плыло, но времени на передышку не было. Осталось шагов тридцать, не больше. Нужно было идти вверх. 

Впервые Кайло увидел этот храм во сне. Тогда еще он называл себя Беном, сутулился, стесняясь высокого роста, а его концентрации не хватало даже на простейшую медитацию, не говоря уж об осознанных снах и духовных путешествиях. Дядя Люк, конечно же, никак не комментировал эти ежедневные провалы, но Кайло — Бен — знал: он очень разочарован. 

— Твоя беда в том, что ты слишком много думаешь, мой мальчик, — однажды сказал Люк в порыве откровенности. — Научись очищать голову, и сразу станет легче.

Если бы Бен знал, как это сделать! Упражнения на развитие концентрации только раздражали: кому вообще могло помочь повторенное сто раз «мой разум свободен от лишних мыслей»? В тренировочных состязаниях все было просто — нападай, защищайся, наблюдай за соперником, используй его слабые места. Ментальные упражнения требовали другого. Того, что у Бена никогда не было — сосредоточенности, сдержанности, самоконтроля. Он безумно злился на себя, на своих более успешных соучеников, на дядю — и понимал, что зависть и ненависть только отдаляют от цели. 

Но все же Бен упорно трудился и однажды был вознагражден. Черные развалины незнакомого храма явились к нему во сне, и он сразу понял: это его Место Силы. Это то, что он пытался найти. То, что поможет ему стать самым лучшим.

С неба лил дождь, но это совсем не мешало. Убрав с лица мокрые волосы, Бен восторженно бродил вокруг древних останков. Он был дома. 

Наконец-то дома. 

— Хочу стать самым сильным, — Бен погладил камни, оказавшиеся неожиданно теплыми. Почти горячими. — Не хочу больше никого разочаровывать.

Он вполне осознавал, как наивно и глупо звучат его слова, и одновременно чувствовал: здесь о таком говорить не стыдно. Здесь поймут, впервые в жизни поймут. 

Одежда совсем промокла, в сапогах хлюпала вода, но прятаться под полуразрушенной крышей не хотелось. Дождь будто смывал с души что-то лишнее, сдерживающее. То, что всегда мешало идти вперед.

Никого рядом не было, но мощное присутствие Силы казалось персонифицированным. Личным.

— Я смогу вернуться? — спросил Бен у пустоты, почувствовав, что вот-вот проснется. 

«Всегда», — тихо прошелестело в голове. 

Бена несколько смущало то, что Сила, к которой он прикоснулся во сне, была вне всякого сомнения темной и очень мощной. От джедаев такой не исходило. Впрочем, Бен быстро утешился. Неважно, из каких источников приходит знание и духовная поддержка. Главное — то, как распоряжаются этим сокровищем. А уж Бен постарается никого не подвести! Хоть раз в жизни у него должно это получиться. 

Бен не стал делиться своей победой с дядей, просто чтобы зря не волновать. А тот был рад, что племянник наконец-то научился контролировать свой разум, и не задавал лишних вопросов. 

В своих мыслях Бен часто путешествовал к храму. Чтобы отдохнуть, подумать о беспокоящих вещах, принять решение. Он никогда не видел того, кто жил в развалинах, однако неизменно чувствовал его присутствие — и одобрение. 

Отчего-то Бен был совершенно уверен, что это — дух одного человека. Вот только признаться себе, кем был этот человек, вышло не сразу. Откровенно говоря, Бен до сих пор не знал наверняка, выдумал он себе это или нет. 

Сложно поверить, что зеленому мальчишке-ученику явился сам Дарт Вейдер. Впрочем, как оказалось в итоге, и Бен оказался не самым обыкновенным. Особенным, что уж там. 

После того, как Кайло определился со своим истинным предназначением, он гадал: не был ли Сноук тем, кто незримо являлся ему посреди развалин? Однако, при всем уважении, тот не обладал подобной удивительной силой, Кайло был достаточно опытен, чтобы судить об этом определенно. В храме его ждал кто-то другой, родной.

И сейчас, когда Кайло лишился самой важной части себя, — ждал. Кайло чувствовал это всей душой.

Тридцать шагов слились в один. 

Стоя на вершине холма, Кайло улыбался: путь был долог, но и он подошел к концу. Прежде, пока Сила не оставила его, он мог попасть к храму сразу, стоило только закрыть глаза и сконцентрироваться. Теперь же пришлось идти обходной дорогой, по серым мутным коридорам, мимо тех, кто умолял его остановиться и вернуться. Услышав голос мамы, Кайло малодушно заткнул уши — и возненавидел себя за это. Его даже чуть было не выкинуло из сна, будто он все еще был тем запуганным робким мальчишкой, что умер много лет назад. 

За глупый разговор с Хаксом тоже следовало бы осудить себя, но Кайло был слишком удивлен, чтобы среагировать верно и сразу выбросить его из сна. Обычные люди не имели никакой возможности вторгаться в подобную реальность, но Хакс каким-то образом смог. Надо будет спросить, не согрешила ли его прабабка с каким-нибудь ситхом, и понаблюдать за реакцией. Кайло снова улыбнулся: даже сейчас, после всего пережитого, в храме становилось легче и веселее.

Но теперь стоило перестать думать обо всем, кроме того, зачем он здесь. Очистить голову от лишних мыслей. 

— Помоги мне. Мы связаны кровью и предназначением, — Кайло опустился на колени. Влажные камни были непривычно холодными. — Помоги, смиренно тебя молю. Ты единственный, кого я могу попросить, дедушка. Я так ужасно запутался, я не знаю, как мне спасти себя и… — голос дрогнул. Пожалуй, не следовало упоминать Хакса сейчас. — Научи меня. Направь, и я все сделаю. 

Кажется, Кайло прежде не называл его в храме так. Сердце сжалось: что, если следовало проявить большее смирение? Что, если дух рассердится от такой фамильярности?

Что, если это вообще не тот дух? Ощущение совершенной ошибки неизменно жило в душе, как бы Кайло ни старался забить это чувство в себе, смыть кровью врагов. 

По позвоночнику пробежал колючий холодок, а потом какая-то сила резко дернула Кайло вверх. В лицо ударил отвратительный гнилостный запах. Ровно такой же, что и в лесу.

«Неужели действительно не выбрались?» — руки повлажнели от пота, а горло стянуло, точно петлей. 

— Это интересная просьба, — хриплый голос прошелестел у самого уха. — Но есть одна сложность: я не твой дедушка. Никто из нас, присутствующих здесь, не он. Ты обратился не туда. И, знаешь, — откровенная насмешка ранила даже глубже, чем осознание собственной безграничной глупости, — его никогда здесь не было.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, неграфичная попытка изнасилования.

\- 8 -

Рен не проснулся следующим днем, и ночью тоже не проснулся. Его кожа приобрела землистый оттенок и стала холодной, точно у мертвеца. Единственным ярким пятном остался начавший желтеть по краям синяк под глазом. 

Хакс проверял Рена несколько раз в сутки: слушал слабый пульс, разглаживал сбившееся одеяло и боролся с искушением разбудить прямо сейчас. Просто чтобы не испытывать постоянное, зудящее, непривычное беспокойство. Каждый раз, заходя в медотсек, Хакс подсознательно готовился обнаружить бездыханное тело. Это сводило с ума. Ничего в прежней жизни не требовало от него вовлеченности подобного рода — отвечать за группу людей оказалось гораздо проще, чем за конкретного человека, пусть и весьма раздражающего. Хотелось прервать это бесконечное издевательство над собой, и поскорее. 

Но Рен сказал не будить его. Вернее даже, попросил не будить. Хакс не помнил другого случая, когда Рен  _просил_. Пожалуй, это следовало уважать. Иногда у Хакса мелькала мысль вколоть ему что-нибудь питательное, он даже осторожно рассматривал бледные, усыпанные синяками руки на предмет места для инъекции. Но подобное было опасно: что, если от инъекции Рен проснется? Он не оставил никаких внятных инструкций по уходу за собой, пусть теперь сам выкручивается. 

Судя по редким тихим стонам и гримасам боли, Рену и в самом деле приходилось непросто, где бы он ни был. 

Забавно вышло, если вдуматься: Хакс всегда любил одиночество, но сейчас оно изматывало. От мысли, что после смерти Рена он останется на этой планете действительно, совсем один, хотелось сосредоточенно расчесать руки до крови, а потом залить их дезинфицирующим средством. 

Поколебавшись, Хакс так и сделал. Все равно никто, кроме него, не увидит этого. 

В привычных попытках себя занять прошел еще один день и еще одна ночь.

Хорошо, что хотя бы сны больше не снились, никакие. И без того находиться рядом с Реном становилось все более и более… странно, Хакс не мог подобрать другого слова. И дело даже было не в том, что воздух рядом с его койкой казался наэлектризованным и зримо дрожащим. Рядом с Реном Хакс переставал чувствовать себя собой, и это пугало сильнее смерти в одиночестве. Казалось, будто его сознанием пытался завладеть кто-то другой, и это совсем не походило на осторожные, едва заметные попытки Рена забраться ему в голову в той, прошлой жизни. Нечто невидимое взламывало разум грубо, явно пытаясь подчинить себе — или уничтожить. 

«Еще немного — и я просто не смогу его разбудить, — мелькнуло в голове. — Мне не позволят».

Хотя кто знает: возможно, это тоже было частью плана, придуманного Реном, и следовало противостоять искушению и — да, следовало называть вещи своими именами хотя бы наедине с собой — страху. 

Высунувшись из корабля, Хакс обнаружил, что небо сильно потемнело и стало практически неотличимо от ночного. Дул пронизывающий ветер, лес и река исчезли за мутной туманной дымкой. Кажется, если Рен и смог чего-то достичь в том мире, где оказался, то ничего хорошего это не принесло. Сердце неприятно кольнуло: слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, кто жил в тумане и темноте. Хакс впился ногтями в ладонь, чтобы привести себя в чувство. Определенно, пора было будить Рена. Хватит ждать, пока станет еще хуже. 

***  
Подходя к медотсеку, Хакс услышал ритмичный шкрябающий звук. Как будто кто-то… точил что-то? Нет, для такого звук был слишком тихий. Тихий и очень, очень знакомый. 

Хакс шагнул через порог, уже догадываясь, что увидит.

Прерывисто дыша, Рен планомерно и даже как будто спокойно расцарапывал себе горло. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, ресницы чуть подрагивали. Эта картина была настолько безумной, что некоторое время Хакс просто стоял и смотрел — как в черноту, что расстилалась за костром, как на белый туман. 

На бледной шее обозначились яркие красные полосы — кажется, Рен почти расчесал себя до крови. Нужно было подойти к нему, разбудить, остановить, сейчас, нельзя ждать… Хакс встряхнул головой: он почувствовал, как его разум снова атакуют. Чужое присутствие звенело в висках, отдавало кислым привкусом на языке, сизым мороком клубилось перед глазами. 

Шагнуть вперед не получалось. Пульсирующая боль в голове усиливалась. Хакс попытался сделать ровный глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и взять себя в руки, но и это не вышло. Нос был заложен, во рту появился соленый привкус железа. Хакс коснулся лица: на перчатке остался мокрый алый отпечаток. Похоже, у него из носа сильно шла кровь. 

Похоже, он размазал кровь по лицу.

Подобного отвращение к себе и своей физической оболочке Хакс не испытывал, пожалуй, никогда. Как вообще он умудрился так сильно себя подвести? Позволил себе застрять в заднице мира и до сих пор не придумал, как выбраться. Позволил себе сдаться. Позволил себе запачкаться. 

Позволил Рену себя спасать. Красные борозды на его шее стали глубже; щеки были мокрыми от слез. Кажется, остановиться он хотел, но не мог. А вот Хакс мог сделать все, он еще был в сознании, он не должен был подчиняться чужой воле, незримой к тому же. Хакс никогда не испытывал трепета и страха перед мистической ерундой и сейчас не станет учиться. 

— Уйди из моей головы, сука, — прошипел он. — Сейчас же!

Кровь уже текла по подбородку. Голос в голове смеялся. 

Заставив себя сделать несколько мучительных шагов, Хакс сел на койку, в ногах у Рена. Разбудить его, скорее всего, не выйдет, даже время на это тратить не следует. Первым делом нужно зафиксировать руки, пока Рен не разорвал себя на части. 

Все же правильно, что Хакс запретил себе одеваться не по уставу — ремень сейчас пришелся кстати. Жаль, койка была неудобная: по-хорошему, руки следовало привязать к изголовью. Но и так сойдет, пожалуй.

Главное — не потерять способность соображать именно сейчас. 

Когда Хакс попытался связать запястья, Рен издал жуткий, нечеловеческий вой и с пугающей легкостью вырвался. Казалось, будто он во сне стал еще сильнее. Или то, что в него вселилось, обладало сверхъестественной мощью. 

— Тварь, — Хакс почувствовал, что его трясет от ненависти — к себе, к Рену, к Силе, вокруг которой вечно все вертелось. — Почему ты никогда, никогда меня не слушаешься! Дай сюда свои руки. 

Навалившись сверху, он сумел отодрать окровавленные пальцы от шеи и несколько раз перетянул запястья ремнем. Узел вышел кривой и неаккуратный, но, как надеялся Хакс, достаточно прочный. 

Пытаясь разорвать путы и скинуть Хакса, Рен рычал, словно обозленный зверь. Его глаза все еще были плотно закрыты. 

— Да что в тебя вселилось? — наверное, следовало бояться, но Хакс ощущал только усталость и злость. — Проснись уже, хватит!

Услышав этот приказ, Рен вдруг успокоился и совершенно затих; дыхание стало мерным и глубоким, как и полагается у крепко спящего. Хакс нервно огляделся вокруг: повисшая тишина настораживала сильнее, чем крики. Но все было спокойно, Рен больше не пытался причинить себе вред и вырваться. Он просто спал, а вот Хакс поймал себя на мысли, что смотрит на него так, будто видит впервые. Ассиметричные черты лица, довольно пугающий шрам, синяк под глазом и дурацкие родинки казались… Нет. Хакс точно знал, что это не его мысль. 

Наверное, все дело было в игре тусклого света — или в том голосе, что твердил: «Ты хотел проучить его — он твой. Пользуйся».

Хакс мягко коснулся бледной щеки и полуоткрытых губ, вполне осознавая, что это не его желание. Он в принципе редко испытывал подобное, страсть была чужда ему. По крайней мере, в этом Хакс убеждал себя всю жизнь, и весьма успешно. Он не делал из связи на одну или более ночей драму, относясь к сексу как к форме делового взаимодействия, и это было удобно, привычно и правильно.

Происходящее сейчас ощущалось больным и чуждым, но даже это осознание не отрезвляло. Хакс медленно сглотнул. Рен послушно лежал под ним, и это все путало. Он спал глубоко, и с ним можно было сделать что угодно. Откуда-то Хакс знал: Рен не проснется, даже если его резать. Даже если отыметь его, не церемонясь. От ощущения собственной власти закружилась голова. Удивительно, что Хаксу прежде не пришло на ум поставить Рена на место таким образом. Это же так просто. 

«Даже если и проснется, разницы нет, — увещевающе зашептал голос. — Что он сможет сделать?»

— Ничего, — кажется, Хакс сказал это вслух. Он провел рукой по ранам на шее, размазывая кровь, коснулся ключиц и груди, покрытой множеством шрамов. Рен никак на это не реагировал, даже дыхание не изменилось. Измазанные в крови пальцы оставили на холодной коже бледный розоватый след. Вид перетянутых ремнем рук будил внутри дикую смесь из возбуждения и смутной жалости. 

«Лучше бы ты спал одетым, — Хакс не понимал, чья это мысль — его или наведенная. — Тогда я бы мог остановиться. Но не сейчас, нет».

Пальцы дрожали, пока он возился с молнией на своих брюках. Привкус крови во рту пьянил, голова кружилась, превращая происходящее в мутный предутренний сон. Возможно, Хаксу действительно снилось нечто подобное, прежде, когда у него еще была нормальная жизнь. Он бросил взгляд на Рена, на его мертвенно спокойное лицо — и от себя вдруг стало тошно.

Это было неправильно.

Не так. 

Если это должно было случиться — нет, не должно, никогда, не в этой жизни и даже не в следующей, если она есть — так вот, если это должно было случиться, то совсем не так. Не здесь. Не потому, что один из них в отключке, а другой позволил какой-то дряни контролировать свой рассудок. Рен должен попросить об этом сам, глядя в глаза — чего, конечно же, никогда не произойдет. Рен не попросит, Хакс не согласится, и это к лучшему: кто знает, куда может завести подобная связь. 

Некоторые вещи нельзя завоевать или получить силой. Если нарушить это правило, останется только горький осадок и бесконечная ненависть к себе. Хакс понятия не имел, откуда в нем эта железная уверенность — но она была всегда, еще с юности. Насилие подобного рода казалось уделом слабаков. Как и попытки спрятаться от жизни за запрещенными веществами и алкоголем. Как и прочие жалкие, ничтожные слабости, которыми люди бесконечно оправдывают себя и других. 

Хакс слабаком не был. Напротив, ему нравилось чувствовать себя сильным и правым. Нравилось, что даже за самые жестокие из своих приказов он никогда не испытывал вины и угрызений совести. А вот за это… Этого Хакс никогда себе не простит. Даже если Рен ничего не узнает и не вспомнит — не простит. Даже если убедит себя, что во всем виновато временное помутнение рассудка, и только. Не оттого, что причинил боль и унизил другого. Оттого, что предал собственные принципы. 

Собрав волю в кулак, Хакс застегнул брюки и сцепил пальцы в замок. Голова раскалывалась от жгучей боли.

«Я тебе не по зубам, видишь? — он старался, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно. — Проваливай из моей головы, и поскорее».

Кровь из носа потекла с новой силой. Хакс неловко размазал ее, совершенно не ощущая привычной брезгливости, — и почувствовал вдруг, что на него внимательно смотрят. 

Глаза у Рена были подернуты белой дымкой, точно бельма, но взгляд казался осмысленным. 

— Ну, что остановился? — спросил тот, улыбнувшись. — Струсил?

И тогда Хакс ударил его по лицу, и еще раз, и еще. За все, что случилось, не случилось и не случится никогда. Он бил до тех пор, пока Рен не уклонился неловко от очередного удара и не посмотрел на него мутными темными глазами. 

— Это ты? — осторожно спросил Хакс.

— Не знаю, — Рен неловко приподнялся и посмотрел на перетянутые ремнем руки. — Наверное, я. Зачем ты меня связал?

— Ты себе шею расцарапал. Сейчас развяжу. 

Распутывать узел под внимательным взглядом было неловко, но не просить же Рена отвернуться и перестать смотреть так.

— А у тебя лицо в крови, — тихо сказал Рен, разминая затекшие запястья. Хакс пожалел, что в медотсеке слишком светло, — и подумал вдруг, как это в сущности странно. То, что на вышедшем из строя корабле работал свет, автоматически включался и выключался, реагируя на движение. 

— Знаю, — Хакс поднялся. — Сейчас умоюсь.

Рен помолчал, а потом снова лег и накрылся одеялом почти с головой.

— Так холодно, — он притянул ноги к груди. — И, знаешь… У нас ничего не выйдет, Хакс. Мы не выберемся. Все эти годы… — его голос дрогнул. — Я верил. Я правда верил!

— Во что ты верил? — Хакс снова присел в ногах.

— Да какая теперь разница? — Рен скривился. — Не во что было верить. Я всегда знал, что есть некая огромная сила — и считал себя ее частью. А теперь оказалось, что я просто орудие. И я, и Сноук, и все остальные — мы просто орудия, мы не часть. 

Хакс не слишком понимал, в чем существенная разница, и оттого спросил другое:

— Что с тобой делали во сне?

— Не знаю, — Рен нахмурился. — Отчетливо помню только, как меня распяло в воздухе и темноту, а потом… Кажется, что-то пыталось в меня вселиться, а потом ты ударил меня, и я очнулся. Долго меня не было?

— Почти три дня. Тебе нужно съесть что-нибудь. И воды, я принесу, — практические задачи по-прежнему неплохо отвлекали от всего мутного и непонятного. — А мне надо развести костер, уже скоро стемнеет.

— Надеюсь, я не притащил кого-нибудь с собой, — тихо проговорил Рен. 

Хакс замер на пороге.

— Кого, например?

— Тьму. 

— А можно без этих многозначительных слов? — Хакс почувствовал, что опять начинает раздражаться.

— Это правда Тьма, — спокойно ответил Рен. — Я не знаю, как объяснить иначе. В том месте, куда я пошел, она всегда обитала. Я просто этого не знал, — он помолчал. — И все же я не понимаю: если это мой ад, что в нем делаешь ты?

Откровенно говоря, Хакса мучил тот же вопрос, но ответа на него не было и не предвиделось. 

— Просто не думай об этом, — посоветовал он, уходя. 

***  
Принеся Рену обещанное и заставив его выпить воды, Хакс вышел в коридор, привалился лбом к прохладной стене и закрыл глаза. Голова все еще болела, несмытая кровь запеклась коркой, но, как бы то ни было, пора было разводить костер. 

Снаружи лил дождь, прямо как во сне. Поначалу Хакс даже не поверил тому, что видит. Решил, что снова каким-то образом задремал. Ведь не могло же быть так, чтобы в реальном мире остался только дождь и чернота. 

Хакс заворожено посмотрел вверх, туда, где предположительно было небо. Капли дождя оставляли на коже холодные мокрые дорожки, слишком настоящие. 

Кажется, это все же был не сон. 

В этот момент за спиной Хакса резко погас свет.


	10. Chapter 10

\- 9 -

Выбор между неосвещенными коридорами и тьмой снаружи был в общем-то несложным, но Хакс некоторое время колебался. Никогда прежде он не жаловался на отсутствие решимости, однако теперь, когда с двух сторон его окружала неизвестность, оба пути казались неправильными. Проигрышными. 

«Неизвестность означает отсутствие контроля, отсутствие контроля означает страх, страх означает поражение».

Борясь с желанием отвесить самому себе оплеуху, Хакс шагнул в темный коридор. Все должно быть просто, он ведь столько раз ходил этим путем при свете. Беспокоиться не о чем. 

Вокруг было ненормально тихо, даже собственные шаги казались беззвучными. Впрочем, Хакс бы удивился, если бы его не попытались напугать снова. Это стало бы даже подозрительно, пожалуй. Хакс давно уже понял: все закончится, когда силе, что заправляла здесь, надоест их мучить. От них ничего не зависело — но все же они были еще живы. Следовало ценить это, просто чтобы не сойти с ума.

Хакс поймал себя на мысли, что идет уже слишком долго. А еще — что бесконечный коридор пошел на спуск. Наверное, можно было попробовать вернуться обратно и начать все сначала, но кто знает, что там ждет. Лучше не останавливаться. 

«Не останавливаться, — повторил себе Хакс, точно приказ. — Не оборачиваться». 

Не думать о том, что мертвую тишину нарушает только прерывистое тяжелое дыхание за плечом. 

Как будто в ответ на эти мысли пугающий звук исчез, а в глубине бесконечного коридора забрезжил свет, холодный, подрагивающий и тусклый. Хакс пошел быстрее: если это ловушка — что ж, он готов в нее попасться. Это лучше, чем блуждать в темноте, пропахшей сыростью.

Источником света оказались стены: от них исходило мягкое сероватое свечение. Осмотревшись, Хакс понял, что снова оказался на заброшенной военной базе из сна. Неужели он и правда успел задремать? Интересно, когда. 

— Ну, и зачем я здесь? — спросил Хакс у пустоты. 

«Смотри», — произнес тихий голос в его голове.

Поинтересоваться, куда именно нужно смотреть, Хакс не успел. Перед его взглядом начали быстро сменяться смутные образы из прошлого и того, что, очевидно, было возможными вариантами будущего. 

Или уже невозможными, кто знает. 

Вот мама расчесывает его спутанные рыжие волосы и улыбается. Это воспоминание отчего-то дорого Хаксу, хотя они c матерью никогда не были особенно близки. Как, впрочем, и с отцом. 

Вот Хакс сидит в отцовском кресле. Ему чуть за сорок, полгода назад он получил наследство, и теперь этот дом принадлежит только ему. Как Хакс всегда и мечтал. У него все получилось — карьера, положение в обществе, теперь дом. Осталось только подобрать жену, и жизнь можно считать удавшейся. От этой счастливой мысли почему-то становится тягостно. 

Вот Хаксу двенадцать, и он мечтает о том, что однажды не будет никому подчиняться. Ни учителям, ни отцу, совсем никому, только себе. Пусть другие подчиняются ему, так будет честно и правильно.

Вот Хакс смотрит на свои руки — беззащитно голые, без перчаток — и думает, отчего на них так много крови. Темные пятна запачкали манжет, но это ничего, это можно застирать. Гораздо хуже то, что Хакс понятия не имеет, чья это кровь. Или нет: гораздо хуже то, что он врет себе. Все он знает. Таков был приказ Верховного лидера, Хакс просто исполнитель. Удивительно, что Рен даже не сопротивлялся. Он знал все заранее и позволил себя убить. 

«Рен. Рано или поздно он пойдет меня искать, — подумал Хакс неожиданно ясно. — Если сможет встать с постели. Лучше бы ему не смочь».

Яркие видения резко прекратились. Хакс тяжело оперся о стену: голова была заполнена обрывками увиденного. Неужели он и правда когда-то верил, что сможет никому не подчиняться? Сейчас это казалось таким глупым и наивным.

Плеча вдруг коснулась прохладная ладонь.

— Я снова тебя нашел, — сказал Рен, появившись из ниоткуда.

Хотя нет, не Рен. Просто кто-то.

Кто-то очень хотел быть Реном, но не слишком старательно: на лице даже не было шрама. По-настоящему похожими были только черные одежды.

— Это не ты, — Хакс сбросил руку с плеча. 

— Быстро догадался, — тот-кто-хотел-быть-Реном криво улыбнулся. — Но это была простая загадка. Вот тебе другая. Ты умеешь считать наоборот?

Пол ускользал из-под ног.

— Что значит наоборот? 

— Я скажу тебе число, а ты считай от него до нуля. Когда досчитаешь, все закончится.

Хакс задумался. Числа — это хорошо. Привычно. Все, что можно сосчитать или подвергнуть иному объективному анализу, кажется безопасным. Обманчивое ощущение, но так можно хотя бы подготовиться к смерти. 

— Говори, — потребовал Хакс.

Тот-кто-хотел-показаться-Реном посмотрел на него долгим насмешливым взглядом. Настоящий Рен никогда так не смотрел. Напротив, он словно бы пытался избегать зрительного контакта. Как будто боялся, что глаза его выдадут. 

— Передумал, — на губах мелькнула довольная улыбка. — Не скажу. Потому что если я скажу, ты сойдешь с ума быстрее. Когда сходят с ума, становится неинтересно. 

«Конечно, — Хакс испытал острый приступ злости за то, что попался так легко. — Конечно, мы должны быть живыми и в своем уме. Возможно, выход — это сойти с ума?».

Стоять прямо было все сложнее, и он закрыл глаза, чтобы голова не так кружилась.

— Нет, — голос отчего-то прозвучал печально. — Правда в том, что выхода нет. Или в том, что вы ищете его не там, а это то же самое, как если бы его и правда не было. 

Хакс снова почувствовал знакомое колебание воздуха совсем близко.

— Не трогай мое лицо, — прошипел он. 

Как ни странно, существо, кем бы оно ни было, послушалось. Обморочная слабость прошла. 

Хакс моргнул и обнаружил вдруг, что стоит напротив двери медотсека. Свет слабо мигал на потолке, того-кто-хотел-быть-Реном рядом не было. 

***  
Завернутый в одеяло, настоящий Рен лежал лицом к стене и не шевелился. Он дрожал, и только это выдавало в нем еще живого. Поколебавшись, Хакс сел у него в ногах. Сил и времени на демонстративное игнорирование не осталось.

— Там дождь, да? — еле слышно спросил Рен. 

Что ж, врать в любом случае не имело смысла.

— Да, дождь и темно.

— Тени рады, — Рен с трудом повернулся к Хаксу лицом. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели. — Я привел им подмогу. Возможно, за это они позволят нам прожить чуть дольше. Хотя я бы предпочел, чтобы все случилось поскорее. Ты зря помешал мне убивать себя. 

Против воли Хакс посмотрел на красные полосы, пересекающие шею. 

— Тебе нужно перевязать раны, они еще кровят.

Рен раздраженно отмахнулся от него.

— Пусть, мне это не мешает, — он помолчал. — Где ты был так долго? Я думал, ты не вернешься.

«Я и сам думал, что не вернусь», — хотел ответить Хакс, но вместо этого произнес:

— Что-то искажает пространство. Думаю, пока лучше не выходить за дверь.

Про прочее случившееся он решил не рассказывать.

— «Пока»? — повторил Рен. — Да ты оптимист, раз все еще надеешься отсюда выйти.

От этой простой фразы по спине прошла дрожь. Не то чтобы Хакс надеялся на что-то, но предпочел бы не обсуждать это в таком тоне. Исключительно ради сохранения иллюзии нормальности происходящего. Смешно, но эта иллюзия была все еще дорога ему.

— Что думаешь делать сейчас? — тем временем, спросил Рен.

— Попытаюсь умыться, — сказал Хакс, понимая, что это и правда необходимо сейчас. Просто почувствовать себя чистым, хоть немного. — Воды лишней нет, зато дезинфицирующей дряни достаточно. 

— Это действительно важно? — Рен посмотрел на него с искренним интересом. 

— Да.

Если бы у Хакса было право на последнее предсмертное желание, он бы не раздумывая обменял его на возможность принять горячий душ и тщательно побриться. 

В этот момент свет мигнул — и вдруг снова погас.

— Да они, мать их, издеваются, — Хакс бессильно закрыл лицо руками. 

Кайло издал хриплый смешок.

— Я бы мог посветить тебе мечом.

— Не нужно, от твоего меча не так много света, — Хакс поднялся на ноги. — Справлюсь вслепую.

***  
Пока Хакс умывался, Рен снова отвернулся носом к стенке. Несмотря на одеяло, ему явно было холодно. Когда Рен начал стучать зубами, Хакс понял, что должен вмешаться. Уснуть под аккомпанемент этих звуков точно не выйдет.

— Может, тебе одеться? — предложил он. 

— Н-не п-поможет, — Рен повернулся лицом. — Эт-то изн-нутри ид-дет. 

«У тебя просто нет сил, чтобы одеваться, а просить помощи ты так и не научился», — мысленно отметил Хакс. Как бы то ни было, терпеть чужие мучения без ущерба для собственной психики в таком замкнутом пространстве было невозможно.

Решение пришло быстро. 

— Подвинься, я лягу с тобой, — привычно сев в изножье, Хакс начал снимать сапоги. 

— З-зачем? — Рен недоверчиво нахмурился.

— Мне тоже холодно, — убедительно соврал Хакс. — Попробуем согреться так.

Он ожидал, что Рен снова будет спорить, и даже приготовил аргументы, но тот вдруг действительно подвинулся к стене. 

Хакс задумался, стоит ли ему снимать одежду. В итоге он ограничился только кителем: спать одетым было достаточно неприятно, но и раздеваться полностью, пожалуй, не следовало. Не после того, что почти случилось совсем недавно. 

Рен никак это не прокомментировал, и Хакс был весьма ему благодарен.

***  
Обнимать Рена оказалось неудобно: он был слишком длинным и как будто весь состоял из острых углов и локтей. Кое-как просунув руку под шею, Хакс притянул его к себе. Хорошо все же, что он не стал снимать перчатки. 

— Так теплее?

— Нет, — глухо ответил Рен. Его волосы щекотали подбородок. 

Однако стучать зубами он все-таки перестал.


	11. Chapter 11

\- 10 -

Воды было уже по колено. Она, казалось, текла отовсюду, не только с потолка. Наверное, река вышла из берегов. Поэтому и света не было. Вода, черная и ледяная, все затопила. 

Бежать не имело смысла, Хакс уже смирился с этим. Пожалуй, стоило просто сидеть на месте, ожидая, когда вода зальет его с головой. 

Нет, не его. Их. Рен тоже должен быть здесь, они ведь уснули вместе. Но было так темно, что не получалось рассмотреть ничего, кроме блестящей воды под ногами.

— Эй! — крикнул Хакс в темноту. — Нужно попробовать уйти. Где ты? Дай мне руку. 

Никто не ответил. Наверное, Рен успел убежать — хотя куда здесь бежать? От такого наводнения нигде не спрятаться. Скорее всего, он просто умер раньше, как и обещал. Но Хакс не мог уйти, не узнав этого точно. 

Ноги в воде замерзли, и шаги давались с трудом. Где-то рядом должна быть кровать, а на ней Рен, если Хакс все правильно запомнил. Если он проснулся там же, где и уснул. Странно, но Хакс совсем не помнил, как открыл глаза.

Сверху раздался громкий скрежет, как будто кто-то снаружи царапал обшивку корабля. Старательно игнорируя этот звук, Хакс продолжил идти. Но в этот момент что-то гибкое мягко обхватило его щиколотку и с силой дернуло вниз, под воду, в черноту. 

Хакс открыл глаза и проснулся. За стеной шумел дождь. Сильно пахло сыростью, но воды на полу не было. По крайней мере, пока. 

Рен лежал рядом и, кажется, не спал. Он немного отстранился, но горячее дыхание все еще грело шею. Хакс осторожно размял затекшую руку, стараясь не потревожить лежащего на ней.

— Я всегда это знал, — вдруг сказал Рен и замолчал. Казалось, будто эти слова были продолжением начатого прежде разговора, но Хакс не помнил, какого именно. Возможно, он проспал что-то важное.

— О чем ты?

Рен проигнорировал вопрос:

— Ответ всегда был в моей голове, но я запретил себе об этом думать. Я приходил в этот храм год за годом, я чувствовал, как это место меняет меня, и придумал объяснение. Хорошее, удобное объяснение, подпитывающее мою зависимость. Да, именно зависимость, — безжалостно повторил он. — Объяснение, которое позволяло мне приходить и дальше. 

Хакс догадался, о каком храме говорит Рен. Он хорошо запомнил черные, блестящие от дождя камни, хоть и видел этот образ совсем недолго. 

— Как место из твоего сна вообще может на что-то влиять? Оно ведь существует только в твоем воображении, если я правильно понимаю. 

Рен усмехнулся.

— Ты слишком привязан к материальному миру, Хакс. Кто сказал, что это место есть только в моем воображении? Оно гораздо больше, чем чье бы то ни было воображение. Даже не знаю, сколько людей побывало там до меня и одновременно со мной. 

Кажется, снаружи дул сильный ветер. Иначе с чего потолку немного покачиваться? 

— Ты говоришь об этом, потому что все еще пытаешься найти выход? — спросив это, Хакс понял, что и сам не сдался. Подсознательно он искал путь к спасению. 

— Я думал, это больше похоже на исповедь, — тихо ответил Рен. — Чем еще заняться перед смертью.

— Ты мне руку совсем отлежал, — сообщил Хакс, чтобы несколько разбавить пафос. — Подвинься. Извини, что прервал твою исповедь.

Вроде бы Рен больше не мерз, и можно было уйти к себе, но лежать рядом в темноте оказалось до странного уютно, да и потолок все еще кружился. 

Хакс снова задумался о том, что во всем происходящем сильнее всего его тревожит одно: если и в самом деле этот ад только для Рена, зачем он здесь оказался? Разумнее всего, конечно, предположить, что Хакс — всего лишь орудие. Тот, кто доставил Рена к месту казни, ну и умер с ним заодно. Такая жалкая роль ему совсем не нравилась. Непременно должно быть что-то еще, более значительное. По крайней мере, Хаксу этого хотелось. 

То существо, что прикидывалось Реном, сказало, что они ищут выход не там. Что бы это могло значить? Возможно, что и ничего. Возможно, это очередная попытка запутать. Возможно… Хакс моргнул. Наверное, он снова задремал. 

— Темная сторона силы может выглядеть привлекательно, — задумчиво протянул Рен. — Впрочем, как и светлая. В этом скрывается основная трудность.

— В чем именно? — Хакс потер глаза. Кажется, он снова потерял нить разговора. 

— В том, что никто не прав окончательно и целиком. Ни свет, ни тьма. Никто и никогда. Подлинное же равновесие, как известно, недостижимо. Ты понимаешь?

Рен коснулся его щеки совершенно ледяными пальцами — и тут же отдернул руку. 

— Я присягнул на верность Первому Ордену, — сказал Хакс. — Вот и все, что я понимаю.

Рена определенно разочаровал этот не слишком правдивый ответ. 

— Я не спрашиваю тебя о твоей присяге, у меня и своих клятв достаточно. Я спрашиваю, понимаешь ли ты, что жизнь гораздо больше, чем произнесенные однажды слова?

— Я понимаю, что ты втягиваешь меня в какой-то мутный спор, — парировал Хакс. 

— Вот за это я не люблю военных, — Рен натянул одеяло повыше, почти до головы.

— Они отвечают тебе взаимностью, — заверил Хакс. — И нет, ты не заберешь все одеяло себе.

Тем временем дождь застучал почти с остервенением, точно пытаясь пробить крышу. Сценарий с наводнением становился все реальнее. 

— На самом деле ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю, — полувопросительно произнес Рен. 

— Понимаю, — а вот отец, пожалуй, и в самом деле не понимал. — Но не одобряю. Во всем должен быть порядок. Важно, на какой ты стороне. 

Удивительно, но Рен не стал спорить.

— Когда-нибудь это будет неважно, потому что сторон не останется. Равновесия не будет, но и сторон тоже. Каждый останется со своей маленькой правдой. Ужасный будет мир для таких, как ты, — он помолчал. — Знаешь, чего бы мне хотелось перед смертью? Почувствовать Силу внутри. Стать целым — и умереть целым, не в пустоте. Жаль, что не выйдет.

Жаль, подумал Хакс, жаль, что они не выберутся и не поспорят об этом снова. О сторонах, которых однажды не останется, обо всем, что совсем скоро станет неважным. 

Жаль, что у них осталось столько неоконченных дел. 

***  
Хакс проснулся от голода — и оттого, что Рен монотонно гладил его по волосам. 

— Что ты делаешь? — собственный голос показался незнакомым.

— Просто задумался, — Рен резко убрал руку. — Даже задремал, кажется.

Дождь за стеной стал словно бы тише. Возможно, это был хороший знак.

— Сколько уже мы в этой комнате? — Хакс не имел об этом даже приблизительного представления.

— Понятия не имею, — отозвался Рен. — Сложно посчитать. Время от времени мы засыпаем. То я, то ты, то одновременно. 

Судя по тому, как сильно хотелось есть, времени прошло немало. 

— Ты съел то, что я тебе принес? — без особой надежды спросил Хакс. Это была их последняя еда, или что-то вроде того. Идти за ней по искаженным коридорам в любом случае было слишком опасно. 

— Оставил тебе немного, посмотри на полу у кровати.

Впервые за все время пребывания на этой проклятой планете Хакс с удовольствием ел сухой паек. Все же иногда Рен оказывался удивительно заботливым. Не забыл поделиться, ну надо же! 

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Хакс. — Оставить тебе?

— Нет, не стоит, — Рен зевнул. 

Похоже, он снова засыпал. Воздух в комнате располагал к этому: влажный, душный, пропахший потом... Хакс моргнул: что-то снова коснулось его лица. Как тогда, у костра. Как в лесу. Что-то было здесь, совсем рядом, совсем близко.

«Я думал об этом перед сном, - стремительно пронеслось в голове. - Думал... Но что я думал?»

Кажется, сначала Хакс снова рассуждал о том, отчего застрял на этой планете. Потом думал, можно ли каким-то безумным образом использовать кристалл из меча Рена, чтобы выбраться. Затем размышлял о самом Рене, о том, как он был измучен и испуган, так сильно, что даже не попытался... 

Да. Даже не попытался. Если отчаяние и правда дает силу таким, как он, настало время это исправить. 

— Слушай, Рен, я тут подумал, — Хакс сжал его плечо и чуть встряхнул. — Просто идея: что, если попробовать договориться с тенями?

— В смысле? — Рен зашуршал одеялом. — Ты, помнится, уже пытался с ними пообщаться. Довольно бесславно. 

— А ты от них с самого начала прятался и убегал, - напомнил Хакс. 

Рен задохнулся от возмущения:

— Я не…

— Не спорь! Кололся всем, чем мог, закрывал сознание, а когда снова открылся, пошел другим путем. А что, если попробовать наоборот? Поговори с ними. Спроси, что им нужно. Не знаю, как это работает, но тебе нужно выйти с ними на контакт добровольно. Да, ты говорил, что это бессмысленно, но давай все же попробуем. Я готов помочь. 

«Возможно, это и есть тот другой выход, о котором говорило то существо».

Некоторое время было очень тихо. Даже дождь снаружи как будто совсем прекратился.

— Хакс, — Рен кашлянул, — я никогда не думал, что скажу тебе подобное, но это очень, очень хорошая идея. А я и правда кретин, кажется.

Завернувшись в одеяло, он резко сел на кровати и продолжил более энергично:

— Однако есть проблема: ты опоздал со своим советом. Я больше не могу выйти за пределы собственной головы. Меня не выпускает. 

— Совсем?

— Совсем. Я даже глубоко заснуть не могу.

— Есть способы как-то исправить это? — деловито уточнил Хакс. Способы должны быть, иначе бы ему просто не пришло это в голову. 

— Групповая медитация могла бы помочь, — ответил Рен. — Чтобы меня кто-нибудь «вел». Но ты не подходишь.

— Почему?

— Я представляю, как это сделать в паре с форс-юзером. Да и то, для подобного нужны годы тренировок и определенный уровень духовной близости. А зачастую и физической. Не наш вариант, как ты понимаешь. Можно, конечно, замешать из остатков лекарств что-нибудь мощное и попробовать настроиться на одну волну, но и это сомнительно. Во-первых, в темноте что-то смешать непросто, во-вторых, результат непредсказуем. 

Хакс задумался: было, определенно было нечто, что они упускали из внимания.

— Мне нужно много чужой энергии, своей почти не осталось, — продолжил рассуждать Рен. — Только так можно попробовать пробиться. Но уверенности у меня нет. Как ты догадываешься, все это время мы выживали не благодаря собственным умениям, а просто потому, что им было весело нас не убивать. Перехитрить их нельзя, разве что задобрить. Расположить к себе… Хм. 

Он задумчиво посмотрел на Хакса, точно что-то для себя решая. 

— Я сказал, что готов помочь, — проговорил тот, чувствуя его неуверенность. — Предложение все еще в силе.

— Ты правда готов? — в голосе Рена звучала настороженность.

— А у меня есть выбор? — Хакс пожал плечами.

— Да, — был серьезный ответ. — Выбор есть, и он важен. Имеет значение только то, что было отдано добровольно. Я не могу заставить тебя. Могу только принести свою собственную жертву. Но, боюсь, тогда у меня не останется сил, чтобы идти и говорить от нашего имени. 

— Что ж, в таком случае я готов сделать то, что от меня требуется.

Хакс был готов в любому ответу и почти не удивился, услышав тихое:

— Мне нужна твоя кровь.

***  
— Вот, нашел что-то вроде скальпеля, — Хакс вернулся на кровать. — И бинт, чтобы перевязать потом. Кто сделает надрез, ты или я?

— Ты, — даже в темноте ощущалось, какое у Рена напряженное серьезное лицо. — Это твоя жертва, и если ты не готов, не нужно. 

— Я уже все решил, сказал же уже.

Это даже не было особенно страшно — Хакс резал себя десятки раз, пусть и не так глубоко. Он медленно стянул перчатки, отложил их в сторону, чтобы не запачкать, и взялся за скальпель. 

— Тебе действительно придется это пить? — спросил Хакс, примериваясь. 

— Да, — Рен сглотнул. — Говоря простым языком, я посредник. Забираю твою энергию через кровь, чтобы пообщаться с тенями и передать им ее часть. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что сработает именно так. Видишь, какая твоя кровь ценная. Твоя кровь и мое отчаяние.

Хакс усмехнулся и аккуратно сделал вертикальный надрез на запястье. Темная кровь потекла вниз, пачкая ладонь. 

— Хватит?

— Да.

Приникнув к надрезу, Рен начал пить кровь, явно борясь с тошнотой. Хакс механически положил руку ему на затылок, как будто это как-то могло помочь. Голова начинала кружиться, во рту пересохло и появился кислый привкус. Кажется, Хакс отключался.

— Все, — Рен наконец-то оторвался от его руки. — Давай, приходи в себя, Хакс, — он дважды ударил его по щекам. — Я перевяжу твой порез и пойду. Похоже, все получилось. Чувствую, что меня ждут. 

В полузабытьи Хакс чувствовал, как его запястье крепко перетягивают слоями бинта. 

— Эй, ты живой? — Рен снова ударил его.

— Хватит меня бить, — Хакс неохотно открыл глаза. — Все в порядке. Иди.

Но Рен все продолжал смотреть на него сквозь темноту, не мигая — а потом подался вперед и крепко поцеловал в губы. Хакс не успел ответить, только подумал вскользь, что начинает привыкать ко вкусу собственной крови. 

— Зачем? — спросил он, когда Рен отстранился. 

Тот сделал глубокий рваный вдох.

— Я решил, что раз мое главное предсмертное желание неисполнимо, надо придумать другое, более простое.

— Вот как, — Хакс понял, что Рен снова гладит его волосы, и это ощущается _правильно_. — Тогда… Тогда погоди. Останься еще ненадолго.

Второй поцелуй вышел более долгим и медленным. Кажется, они оба перемазались в крови, но это совсем не вызывало брезгливости. Скорее, наоборот: с каждым прикосновением влажных губ жар внутри становился сильнее. 

Безусловно, во всем происходящем была виновата близость смерти и общая слабость, однако Хакс ощущал, как внутри оживает нечто давно растоптанное и уничтоженное. Что-то похожее на чувство привязанности. Если бы они остались живы, это могло бы создать ненужные проблемы.

Хорошо, что они, скорее всего, не останутся.

— Спасибо тебе, — прошептал Рен, уткнувшись ему в шею и тяжело дыша. — Я обещаю, обещаю, что…

— Не нужно, — Хакс прижал его к себе. — Просто попытайся. А я буду ждать тебя здесь.

Кивнув, Рен лег на спину и закрыл глаза. Поколебавшись, Хакс опустился рядом и взял его за руку.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Кайло

\- 10.1 -

Небо было таким ослепительно ярким и синим, что глазам, привыкшим к темноте, мгновенно стало больно. Некоторое время Кайло просто лежал на песке, закрыв лицо ладонями. Еще никогда его не забрасывало в подобные места: стандартное духовное путешествие обычно приводило в более сумрачные миры. Впрочем, на этот раз место выбирал не Кайло, и следовало с этим смириться. Он неловко поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся. Глаза все еще слезились, но бескрайнюю пустыню, что расстилалась перед ним, Кайло разглядел. Темно-золотой песок пересекали прерывистые красные полосы, похожие на кровавые следы. 

— Я хочу поговорить с вами. Укажите путь, — пересохшие губы с трудом слушались. Кайло осознал, что ужасно хочет пить. 

«Это иллюзия, — напомнил он себе. — Жажда ненастоящая, и жара тоже».

Не сказать, что от этого самоубеждения стало легче. 

На горизонте вдруг показалась высокая белая башня, легкая и изящная, словно бы состоящая из тумана. Кайло внимательно посмотрел на нее: похоже, ему нужно было попасть туда. Путь предстоял долгий, но он сам этого хотел. Значит, следовало идти и не жаловаться. 

Горячий воздух чуть подрагивал, и башня казалась парящей над землей. 

***  
Алые полосы на песке расплывались некрасивыми бесформенными кляксами. При взгляде на них привкус крови во рту усиливался.

Что ж, хотя бы пить хотелось меньше. От жары никак не получалось спрятаться: на Кайло была легкая светлая одежда, совсем как в детстве, но прохладнее от этого не становилось. 

Ненастоящее солнце обжигало сильнее настоящего. А может, Кайло просто слишком отвык от тепла. 

***  
Плохо, что покрыть голову было нечем. От жары мысли полнились мутными обрывками воспоминаний. Это очень сильно раздражало, и Кайло запретил себе вдумываться.

Виски ломило от усилия. Кайло перестал понимать, куда идет. 

***  
Кайло вздрогнул: головы словно бы коснулась чья-то невидимая рука. Наверное, в той, другой, реальности Хакс гладил его волосы. Смешно, но совсем недавно сама мысль о таком вызвала бы лишь отвращение. 

— Перестань, — сказал Кайло, особенно не надеясь быть услышанным. — Отвлекаешь. Мне пока нельзя возвращаться.

Прикосновение оборвалось. Идти стало тяжелее.

***   
Под ребрами тянуло. Прежде Кайло никогда не задумывался о том, что сосредоточение Силы в его теле располагается именно там. Казалось, что она наполняет целиком в равной степени и не имеет центра. 

Не то чтобы это понимание имело хоть какое-то значение. 

***  
Иногда Кайло действительно себя ненавидел. Например, прямо сейчас.

При Хаксе он сдержался и не показал истинную степень злости и раздражения, но теперь, в одиночестве, можно было свободно себя презирать.

Тени с удивительной готовностью откликнулись на призыв поговорить. Как будто уже давно ждали. Наверное, так и было. Они ждали, пока Кайло решится. Все это время он медлил исключительно из-за собственной трусости, из-за детской привычки прятаться от неприятных вещей. 

— Трус, — прошипел Кайло. — Ничтожество. Слабак. Ненавижу. 

Песок хрустел на зубах и забивался в глаза.

Через некоторое время Кайло осознал, что стоит на коленях посреди пустыни и беззвучно плачет. Белая башня нисколько не приблизилась.

***  
Удар в солнечное сплетение вышел слабым, и это стало еще одной причиной для злости. Кайло ударил себя снова, получилось лучше. 

Боль отлично помогала сконцентрироваться. Башня была совсем близко — или это только казалось. 

***  
Башня была далеко.

***  
Интересно, кем был Сноук прежде, до того, как превратился в себя-теперешнего? Этого никто не знал. 

Кайло подозревал, что и сам Сноук уже не помнит — ни настоящего себя, ни в каком виде к нему впервые явилась подчинившая их обоих тьма. 

Время ведь должно лечить и стирать воспоминания, от которых плохо. 

***  
Забавно, что люди так часто превращаются в тех, кем не хотели быть ни за что на свете.

***  
Ветер задул неожиданно сильно. Тысячи песчинок взлетели вверх и закружились в хаотическом танце. Воздух стал серовато-коричневым; за песчаной дымкой башню было не разглядеть. Хорошо, что Кайло хотя бы помнил направление. 

— Эй, Скайуокер! — окликнул кто-то звонким голосом.

— Я Соло, — механически ответил Кайло — и понял, что сказал нечто неправильное. Устаревшее. То-чего-не-следовало-говорить-никогда-больше.

От песка першило в горле. 

— Не, ты все же Скайуокер, — повторил кто-то, смеясь. — Как и я. 

Ветер стих, как будто кто-то приказал ему. Кайло резко обернулся: перед ним стоял мальчишка-падаван, долговязый и сероглазый. Тонкая косичка была еще короткой. Он улыбался так снисходительно, будто маленьким здесь был не он, а Кайло.

— Кто ты? 

— Тот, кого ты звал.

Кайло ничего не ответил — все слова вдруг забылись. Он представлял себе этот момент бессчетное количество раз, но даже и предположить не мог, что все случится так. Что лицо, которое он увидит перед собой, будет настолько моложе его собственного. 

Разумеется, мальчишка прочитал эти мысли и усмехнулся.

Кайло не знал, что сказать. Даже теперь, когда все было потеряно, у него имелись десятки вопросов, по-настоящему важных. Однако спросил он одно:

— Почему ты пришел только сейчас?

— Я всегда был рядом, — взгляд у мальчишки был взрослым и усталым. — Просто ты предпочитал меня не видеть. С этим ничего поделать нельзя: каждый волен заблуждаться столько, сколько его душе угодно. Но теперь мы встретились, как раз вовремя.

«Всегда рядом».

Кайло почувствовал, как в глазах снова щиплет, и уже не от песка. Стоило так долго искать, чтобы узнать: ответ был совсем близко, и поиски вовсе не требовались. Нужно было просто не быть слепым трусом — но и этого Кайло не смог.

— Что теперь? — спросил он чуть охрипшим голосом.

— Теперь иди и узнаешь, — мальчишка пожал плечами. — Как решишь, так и будет.

— Как я решу? — Кайло нахмурился. Неужели у него еще осталось право решать?

— Конечно, ты. Есть те, за кого могут решить другие. Есть те, кого другие могут спасти. А есть такие, как ты. Иди, вон твоя башня.

Кайло обернулся и увидел, что до цели осталось совсем немного. Белый туман, из которого состояла башня, казался очень плотным и прочным.

— Иди, — повторил мальчишка. — Пора. А то стемнеет скоро. 

— Ты… — нет, нельзя было уходить, не после всего, не после того, как Кайло ждал так долго. — Мы еще увидимся, если я вернусь?

Ответа не последовало. Мальчишка испарился, будто его и не было. Даже следов на песке не осталось. Может, его и правда не было: последнее время у Кайло плохо получалось отличать реальность от фантазии. 

«Не называй себя трусом, — в голове внезапно зазвучал голос исчезнувшего мальчишки. — Это не так».

— Но это правда, — еле слышно сказал Кайло. В глубине души он всегда считал себя именно таким — недостаточно сильным и смелым

«Нет. Трус бы давно сдался. Трус бы никогда не пришел сюда. Помни это и иди». 

Кайло подумал, что ему следовало бы чувствовать себя разочарованным: он всегда мечтал, что дед, явившись к нему, скажет нечто особенное и значимое, а не короткие слова поддержки. Не то, что Кайло и сам втайне знал. 

Однако разочарования не было. Улыбнувшись, Кайло пошел к башне. От цели его отделяло примерно двести шагов и сотни крутых ослепительно белых ступеней. 

***  
Кайло поднимался так долго, что успел замерзнуть: после жара пустыни белый туман показался особенно холодным. От гнилостного запаха сырости тошнило, но сейчас останавливаться было нельзя. Кто знает, на сколько хватит сил. Нужно было успеть.

Лестница закончилась, и Кайло наконец-то смог перевести дух. Туман постепенно рассеивался; за ним неожиданно обнаружилась самая обычная комната — светлые стены, новый блестящий стол, пара стульев. 

«Это я выдумал или они?» — мелькнуло в голове. 

Как бы то ни было, Кайло отчего-то знал: он первый, кто зайдет в эту комнату. Слишком уж нежилой она ощущалась. 

Сев за стол, Кайло стал ждать. От холода чуть подрагивали руки, и пришлось сложить их на коленях, чтобы это было не так заметно. За спиной послышался резкий шорох: как будто что-то перерезало воздух с ненормальной скоростью. Кайло сглотнул. Он с неотвратимой ясностью понял, кого сейчас увидит.

Хан Соло — вернее, то, что выдавало себя за него, выглядело совсем не пугающе. Не как в лесу. Этот Хан Соло был точной копией того, который сохранился в памяти у Кайло. Только глаза были не такие — вместо них чернели провалы. 

Что ж, это было объяснимо. Подделать глаза — самое сложное, лучше совсем без них.

— Другого лица у вас нет, я правильно понимаю? — Кайло упрямо всматривался в знакомые с детства черты и чувствовал только тупую ноющую боль слева, чуть выше сердца.

— Нет.

Было непривычно видеть это лицо таким мертвым, почти без мимики. Без глаз — Кайло зачем-то снова всмотрелся в ту черноту, что заменяла их. 

— Хорошо, — он помолчал. — Давайте говорить так.

— Ты говори, — раздалось в ответ. — Ты нас позвал.

Кайло почувствовал, как потеют ладони. Он не знал, как начать этот разговор правильно — и спросил первое пришедшее на ум:

— Почему мы оказались здесь? 

— Почему всегда задают вопросы, ответы на которые и так известны? — в знакомом голосе послышалось легкое любопытство. 

— Ты ошибаешься, — Кайло скрестил руки на груди. — Я не знаю, почему мы здесь. Полагаю, это случайность.

Улыбка у этого Хана Соло была странной: как будто он где-то прочел или подсмотрел, как полагается улыбаться, и попытался неумело повторить. Выглядело отталкивающе. 

— Хаксу ты, кажется, говорил другое. Про серую сторону и отчаяние.

— Это не объясняет… — начал Кайло и осекся: виски вдруг пронзило острой болью. 

«Тише», — раздалось в голове; невидимая ладонь коснулась затылка. Боль исчезла.

— Не объясняет, но ты ведь умолчал кое о чем, так? — искусственная улыбка становилась все более отвратительной. — О том, почему именно ты оказался здесь. Давай, расскажи нам. Почему ты потерпел крушение в таком месте? Почему ты оказался там, где у тебя отняли самое ценное, что в тебе было? Такие вещи не случаются просто так. Уж ты-то должен понимать, почему это случилось с тобой. Скажи нам.

«Скажи-скажи-скажи», — безжалостно застучало в висках

Кайло захотелось заткнуть себе уши. Он не хотел об этом думать, не хотел отвечать на эти вопросы. Беда была в том, что забыть уже известный ответ не выходило.

— Это наказание, — Кайло малодушно отвел взгляд. — Я знаю, что это наказание. Поэтому я здесь. 

— Верно, — в голосе мелькнуло удовлетворение. — Но кто же тебя наказал, Бен?

Сказать это имя так мерзко смакующе еще никому не удавалось. 

— Я не знаю, — Кайло стиснул зубы. Он почувствовал, что близок к срыву. 

— Зачем ты снова все отрицаешь? Это бессмысленно. Еще раз: кто тебя наказал?

— Не знаю! — Кайло саданул кулаком по столу. — Понятия не имею!

— Тише, тише, — увещевающие интонации только раззадоривали, но он смог взять себя в руки. — Сядь. Я просто прошу тебя подумать. Подумать и сказать нам, кто тебя наказал.

Кайло медленно опустился на стул и выдохнул. Срывами делу не помочь. От правды не спастись. 

— Наказание следует только за то, что ты сам считаешь преступлением, — тупо произнес он, не особенно вдумываясь в смысл слов. — Меня некому судить. 

— Некому, верно. Некому, кроме тебя. Ты считаешь себя виноватым.

Хан Соло никогда так не говорил. Он говорил: «Только маме не рассказывай, она нас прибьет». Или: «Глупости это все, не морочь себе голову». Или еще: «Да не всыплет тебе твой дядя Люк, я с ним поговорю».

— Нет, не считаю!

Голова взрывалась от боли, но Кайло сделал все, чтобы не показать это. 

— Считаешь. Но не за совершенные убийства, ими ты гордишься. Ты чувствуешь свою бесконечную вину за то, что так и не смог отречься от Света до конца. Каждый день ты презираешь себя за это и пытаешься исправиться, но у тебя не получается. Ты завидуешь всем, у кого получается, даже Хаксу. На следующий день ты пытаешься снова — и опять терпишь поражение.

Слышать свои самые потаенные, самые низкие и гадкие мысли озвученными было мучительно - и одновременно словно бы не по-настоящему. От ощущения абсолютной нереальности происходящего перехватывало дыхание.

— А потом ты действительно проиграл, по-крупному, — эта история явно развлекала рассказчика. — В этот момент чувство вины — и желание получить наказание — стало невыносимым. Ты так и не смог преодолеть раздвоенность в своей душе — и оказался здесь. Мы ведь ничего не перепутали?

Кайло затруднялся сказать, что испытывал сейчас. Гнев, отвращение к себе, стыд — и понимание, что все это правда. Разговор с тенями напоминал исповедь перед самим собой. 

Возможно, он действительно сам это все придумал.

— Знаешь, что интересно? Даже получив свое наказание, ты находишь все новые и новые поводы почувствовать себя виноватым. Поэтому ты никогда не выберешься — ты сам себя запер на этой планете. Сам не даешь себе уйти. А мы просто наблюдатели. Ждем, когда ты умрешь и освободишься от своего груза. Пытаемся по возможности замедлить этот процесс, потому что ты достаточно вкусный.

Все же странно было слышать безличное «мы», сказанное этим голосом. Даже более странно, чем дикое, не умещающееся в голове несоответствие слов и того, кто их произносил. Кайло усмехнулся: какие же глупости по-прежнему его волновали. Он только что получил свой ответ, неутешительный и окончательный, так почему на душе так спокойно?

«Потому что осталось еще кое-что, — напомнил себе Кайло. — Еще один предмет торга».

— А Хакс? Почему он со мной?

— Ты не хочешь его отпускать, — было сказано. - Поэтому он разделит твою судьбу. 

Что ж, и это было очередной правдой. 

— Теперь я хочу его отпустить, — твердо сказал Кайло. — Дайте ему улететь отсюда. 

— За все есть цена.

В каком-то смысле эта фраза была вполне в духе отца. Хана Соло. 

— И какова же эта цена?

— Искупи свою вину. 

— Каким образом?

— На твое усмотрение.

Отчего-то Кайло сразу и с удивительным равнодушием понял, что это значит: чтобы искупить вину перед собой сполна, он должен умереть, причем окончательно. Не будет ни посмертной свободы, ни новой попытки прожить жизнь иначе, ничего. Он даже тенью не станет. Просто исчезнет и больше не будет виноват, никогда и ни в чем. 

«Как решишь, так и будет», — такой совет был ему дан. Пожалуй, Кайло все решил. Это будет его первый верный выбор за очень долгое время. 

— Где гарантии, что вы дадите Хаксу уйти? — спросил он, уже зная ответ.

— Как отчаянно ты торгуешься за его жизнь, — в сказанном не было ни намека на иронию, только искреннее удивление. Тени не знают, что такое ирония, это слишком сложно для них. — На твоем месте он бы старался продать тебя повыгоднее, а не спасти. 

— Я знаю, — честно сказал Кайло. — И что это меняет? Моя вина — она только моя, и ничья больше. Хакс должен уйти. 

— Как знаешь. Твоя гарантия — наше слово. 

Хмыкнув, Кайло бросил:

— Ваше слово? Да я даже не знаю наверняка, кто вы!

— Коллективное сознание. Соглашайся, у тебя нет иного выхода. 

Кайло помолчал. Очевидно, лучшего ему выторговать не удастся, да и не нужно ему это «лучшее». 

— От меня требуется искупить вину, и только?

— Нам кажется, это вполне обоснованная плата.

«А еще мне больше нечем платить», — подумал Кайло и с трудом удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

— Соглашусь.

— Значит, мы договорились.

Кайло пожал отцовскую ладонь, широкую и обветренную, только холодную слишком. На миг он почувствовал себя шестилеткой, которого папа вызвался подбросить до дяди. Тогда они прощались так же — крепкое рукопожатие, больше ничего. Для объятий и прочей ерунды Бен уже был слишком взрослым.

Кайло смотрел в глаза напротив, силясь разглядеть в них что-то, кроме пустоты. 

— А теперь тебе пора возвращаться.

Под ногами разверзся пол, и Кайло рухнул вниз, в самое сердце белого тумана.


	13. Chapter 13

\- 11 -

Время остановилось.

Хакс никогда не думал, что подобное можно ощутить физически. Однако чувство, будто он завяз в текущем моменте и словно бы наблюдает за собой со стороны, было крайне отчетливым. Наверное, мелькнуло в голове, как-то так осознают себя недавно умершие, еще не смирившиеся с тем, что все закончилось. О том, что мир вокруг более-менее реален, напоминал только монотонный стук дождевых капель и боль в порезанной руке.

Хакс моргнул: что за глупости лезли в голову. Время никуда не делось, просто Рен не возвращался слишком долго. Периодически он словно бы пытался очнуться и что-то сказать, но сон — или это был транс, Хакс не знал, как правильно назвать происходящее — утягивал его вновь. Руки у Рена стали совсем ледяными. От скуки Хакс рассматривал их: широкие ладони, загрубевшие от тренировок, трогательная родинка на левой руке между средним и безымянным пальцами, сухая кожа, тонкие острые ногти. Все еще странно было осознавать, что загадочный магистр Рен оказался таким… материальным. Со скрытым маской лицом и в черных одеждах он скорее напоминал воплощенную идею, чем человека. Теперь все изменилось: Рен стал слишком живым. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Хакс беспокоился за кого-то, кроме себя.

— Зря ты туда пошел, — сказал он, мягко поглаживая спутанные темные волосы. — Нас уже не спасти.

Хакс вдруг задумался о том, что будет, если они выберутся отсюда. Наверняка их обоих ждет наказание. Особенно Хакса: в отличие от Рена, он не обладал Силой, и его легко можно было заменить другим, молодым и амбициозным. Хакс был совершенно убежден в собственной неуникальности и в какой-то степени гордился тем, что признавал это открыто. Да, он не владел магическими трюками, его судьба целиком и полностью зависела от его же ума и трудолюбия, и это целиком устраивало. Но чтобы победить роковую случайность, одной только усердной работы оказалось недостаточно. Или же Хакс действительно в чем-то ошибся?.. Как бы то ни было, он до сих пор не верил, что потерял Старкиллер. Эта мысль была слишком болезненной, чтобы обдумывать ее походя, между бессмысленными попытками выжить. 

И все же даже сейчас Хакс ощущал острое разочарование в себе. Он всегда считал себя умнее других, а теперь оказалось, что он такой же, как и все. Не неуникальный, а просто обыкновенный — почему-то второе слово казалось унизительнее первого. Как отец, как многие другие. 

Может, и хорошо, если позорное поражение скоро перестанет иметь всякое значение, и нести за него заслуженное наказание не придется. Эта мысль была донельзя малодушной, и Хакс ощутил еще большую злость на себя. 

Словно в ответ на эти эмоции в медотсеке зажегся ослепительно яркий свет. Рядом зашевелился Рен.

— Очнулся? — тихо спросил Хакс, рефлекторно прикрыв глаза. 

— Да. Песок повсюду, — Рен резко поднялся и начал нервно стряхивать с себя невидимые песчинки. — Всюду забился, ты не видишь?

— Нет никакого песка, — Хакс успокаивающе коснулся голого плеча. 

Рен замер. Казалось, будто свет совсем не досаждал ему. 

— Ну, как успехи? — тишина была неуютной, и хотелось разбавить ее чем угодно. 

Однако Рен словно бы не слышал вопроса: он сидел и пристально смотрел в стену, словно пытаясь увидеть на ней что-то. Хакс почувствовал, как зудящее беспокойство постепенно усиливается. Он ненавидел, когда Рен играл с ним в молчанку, но способа заставить его говорить не было. Ни с кем другим Хакс не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и слабым. 

— Помоги мне одеться, — наконец отозвался Рен. — Нам нужно выйти наружу. Теперь можно.

По интонации просьба о помощи звучала скорее как приказ, и первым порывом было отказать, причем грубо. Но, пожалуй, не стоило портить гипотетические последние мгновения жизни ссорой. Кто знает, что ждало их за дверью. 

***  
Стоять на коленях и застегивать сапоги оказалось совершенно неунизительно. Кажется, за последнее время границы достойного поведения сильно размылись. 

— Знаешь, Хакс… — начал Рен и замолчал. Взгляд у него был странный: напряженный и жадный. Наверное, так смотрят, когда хотят запомнить. 

— Что? — грубовато спросил Хакс. Хотелось каким-то образом заставить Рена отвести глаза. 

— Ты ужасно выглядишь, — ответил тот после короткого молчания, глядя все так же пристально. 

— Могу сказать о тебе то же, — парировал Хакс. В самом деле, окружающий мир стал настолько отвратительным и грязным, что даже думать о внешнем было нелепостью. Разумеется, они ужасно выглядели — как и все вокруг. 

— Я знаю.

Рен снова замолчал.

— Может, расскажешь мне, как у тебя все прошло? — не выдержал Хакс. 

— Сам сейчас увидишь, — был ответ. — Тогда и поговорим. Я обопрусь на тебя, голова еще кружится.

— Я так понимаю, это не вопрос. 

Помогая Рену подняться, Хакс и сам почувствовал легкое головокружение, но виду не подал. Он определенно не был тем, кому сейчас хуже всех. 

Или просто то, что Рен совсем ослаб, помогало чувствовать себя лучше.

***   
Шли они медленно, с перерывами: Рен по-прежнему был достаточно тяжелым. Зато освещенный коридор выглядел совершенно нормальным — ни теней, ни странных звуков. Как будто все было в порядке. 

Снаружи оказалось спокойно и довольно светло. Пахло свежо, как и полагается после дождя, и Хакс вспомнил, что уже ощущал подобный запах, совсем недавно. 

— Дождь все-таки закончился. 

— Метко подмечено. А теперь оглядись еще раз, — с иронией отозвался Рен. Он казался еще бледнее, чем при искусственном свете, и стоять прямо, даже с опорой, ему было непросто. 

На самом деле дождь не просто закончился: все выглядело так, будто его не было вовсе. Небо просветлело, трава была сухой, река не вышла из берегов. Только запах выбивался из общей картины. 

— Что это значит? — у Хакса имелось нехорошее предчувствие.

— Мы вернулись в исходную точку, — пояснил Рен. — В день, когда мы потерпели крушение.

— И что из этого следует?

Рен напряженно рассматривал собственные руки, явно собираясь с мыслями.

— У меня есть новости, — проговорил он наконец. 

— Хорошие, надеюсь?

Подсознательно Хакс уже знал, что новости будут паршивые.

— Да, хорошие. Мне удалось договориться, ты можешь улететь, — голос Рена чуть дрогнул. — А я останусь. Так надо.

— Кому надо? — механически спросил Хакс.

— Какая разница? 

Рен выпустил наконец-то его плечо и, пошатываясь, отошел в сторону. Как будто прикосновения стали ему неприятны.

— Нет, — Хакс помотал головой. — Ты не… С чего ты вообще решил, что мне дадут уйти?

— Тени дали мне слово, — ответил Рен. — Не думаю, что они его нарушат.

Повисла тишина. Хакс понимал, что должен сказать нечто очень важное. Что это все дурной сон, что он не просил таких жертв, что не нужно его спасать, что он не может уйти один. Но Хакс только молчал и смотрел на посеревшее лицо Рена, увязая в несказанных словах.

— Я пойду в лес, — продолжил тот. — Там проще ждать. А ты улетай. Тебя отпустят, — он, кажется, и сам не замечал, как нервно царапает собственное запястье. Хакс отвел взгляд: привычка была слишком знакомой.

— Не знаю, что еще тебе сказать, — Рен так же избегал смотреть в глаза. — Хорошей тебе службы, генерал, где бы ты ни оказался. Ты, наверное, не поверишь, но я никогда не желал тебе зла по-настоящему. 

Хакс хотел что-то ответить, но тут Рен посмотрел на него отчаянным, обжигающим взглядом — и протянул раскрытую ладонь; Хакс крепко стиснул ее в ответ. Его не покидало ощущение, что Рен хотел сделать что-то другое. Не просто пожать руку. 

— Ладно, хватит этого. Тебе пора, — Рен отвернулся и медленно, чуть ли не спотыкаясь, побрел в сторону леса.

Хакс потер переносицу: похоже, только что загипнотизировали его безо всякой Силы, одним лишь взглядом. Он не собирался так просто отпускать Рена, без нормальных объяснений, но отпустил. Не нашел слов, которые смогли бы остановить — и отпустил. Хакс представил вдруг, как Рен бесстрашно шагнет к теням и исчезнет. Так же, как однажды шагнул в белый туман. Только на этот раз он никогда не вернется, потому что рядом не будет никого, готового пойти за ним.

Хорошо, что нагнать Рена оказалось легко. 

— Мы не договорили, — Хакс взял его за локоть и попытался развернуть к себе, но тот удивительно легко вывернулся из захвата.

— Договорили. Не будет никаких объяснений, — отрывисто бросил Рен, не останавливаясь, и прибавил мягче:

— Не делай происходящее еще тяжелее. Считай, что я просто получаю заслуженное наказание за все, что сделал не так. 

— Если дело только в наказании, что мешает тебе пойти со мной? — не отставал Хакс. — Сноук непременно тебя накажет.

— То, что я уже дал свое обещание. Я остаюсь, ты уходишь. Все. 

Кажется, они ходили по кругу. 

— Что именно ты пообещал? — сквозь зубы спросил Хакс. — Остановись уже и поговори со мной по-нормальному.

— Какое тебе дело? — глаза Рена блестели, словно у него был сильный жар. — Я виноват, я должен понести наказание. Это все, что тебе нужно знать.

— Твое наказание — это смерть? — Хакс с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не ударить его. Ну почему даже сейчас, в самом конце, нужно было вести себя _так_?

— Да.

Рен внезапно остановился, но не оттого, что поддался уговорам. Судя по тому, как тяжело он опустился в траву, ноги просто перестали держать его.

— Почему я должен тратить последние силы на разговор с тобой? — Рен устало закрыл лицо руками. — Почему ты вечно споришь?

— Потому что после всего случившегося ты должен мне хотя бы это, — Хакс сел рядом с ним и прибавил нарочито пренебрежительно:

— В общем-то в определенном смысле я тебя понимаю. Это хорошее наказание — умереть. Простое. Снимает всю ответственность.

— Ты не знаешь, что это будет за смерть, — Рен покачал головой. — Я просто перестану существовать. Совсем.

— Мне кажется, в этом и есть смысл смерти, — заметил Хакс. — Перестать существовать. Разве не так?

— Нет. Со смертью обычно ничего не кончается, и есть шанс начать заново, — Рен сорвал травинку, покрутил ее в руках и отбросил. — У меня так не будет. 

— Никогда не верил в эту всю мистику, — честно признался Хакс.

— Не важно, веришь ты или нет. Это есть. Просто для меня не будет. Такое мое наказание.

Наверное, стоило как-то ответить, но Хакс совсем не привык разговаривать о подобном и оттого молчал. Да и были ли в принципе слова, способные повлиять на того, кто уже все решил? Хакс не знал этого, зато точно понимал одно: уйти один он не сможет.

Тем временем Рен медленно поднялся с травы и снова пошел вперед. На его лице застыло выражение отрешенной нацеленности.

— Ты считаешь себя виноватым, я понял! — крикнул Хакс ему в спину, встав на ноги. — Хорошо. Вернись и исправь все, что сделал не так. От тебя-мертвого еще меньше толку, чем от живого.

— Уже ничего нельзя исправить, — ответил Рен, не оборачиваясь. — Перестань за мной идти!

Его голос дрожал, и Хакс понял вдруг: по-настоящему Рен еще ничего не решил. Он просто делает вид, а на самом деле ему страшно. Страшно и отчаянно хочется найти другой выход, но никак не получается. 

— Возможно, ты просто трусишь и боишься трудностей? — спросил Хакс. Он нарочно провоцировал, без особой надежды на успех. 

Как ни странно, эта жалкая издевка сработала. Похоже, Рен совершенно себя не контролировал, иначе бы не повелся так легко. Он остановился, развернулся и медленно подошел к Хаксу. Тот молча ждал, не отводя взгляд.

— Возможно, нет никаких теней, и обещания тоже нет, а есть только моя злость на себя, — прошипел Рен, грубо встряхнув Хакса за плечи. — Мое отчаяние, моя боль, моя вина! Я не знаю и никогда не узнаю наверняка. Возможно, я сам вынес себе приговор, а все остальное — просто иллюзия. Но тебя здесь быть не должно. Убирайся! Хватит тратить мое время!

Последние слова он выкрикнул в лицо. Хакс позволил это, хотя вспылить в ответ очень хотелось. 

— Иначе что, неужели убьешь меня? — снисходительно протянул он. — Ну, давай. 

Рен резко замахнулся, чтобы ударить, но в последний момент опустил руку.

— Жаль, что я не могу тебя заставить, — его глаза были пустыми и печальными. — Зачем ты вообще это делаешь? Почему не уходишь?

— А почему ты не бросил меня в лесу? — Хакс ухмыльнулся. 

Рен выглядел таким растерянным, что смотреть было тяжело. Он будто бы хотел оправдаться за свое бесконечное стремление играть в героя-спасителя — и не мог.

— Что именно ты обещал теням? — спросил Хакс, чувствуя, что сейчас получит свой ответ — и сможет успокоиться.

Или, что вероятнее, не сможет уже никогда.

Но, вопреки ожиданиям, Рен упрямо мотнул головой:

— Не твое дело. Прекрати меня провоцировать.

Он снова уходил, ускользал, и Хакс почувствовал, что больше не может это терпеть. Если Рен не понимает по-хорошему — что ж, он готов поговорить на его языке.

— Не тебе решать, что мое дело, а что нет! — рявкнул Хакс. — Это было моим делом все время, что мы торчали в этом проклятом месте. Это было моим делом, когда я дал тебе свою кровь. Что же изменилось теперь?

— Слушай, чего ты от меня хочешь, извинений? — Рен стиснул кулаки. - Хорошо, я готов тебе их принести. Извини меня, пожалуйста. Доволен? Теперь катись отсюда. 

«Как же тебя бесит неподчинение, — подумал Хакс, испытывая злобное веселье. — Меня тоже бесит твое».

— Правды, больше ничего. Правды о том, зачем ты решил героически сдохнуть. И заодно расскажи, с чего ты взял, будто я так просто уйду.

В ответ на эти слова Рен брезгливо улыбнулся:

— Мне казалось, что тебе дорога собственная шкура. Что она тебе уж точно дороже, чем я.

— Очень дорога, — согласился Хакс. — Не хочу даже думать о том, что со мной сделают, если я вернусь без тебя. Возможно, смерть покажется мне милосердной, как думаешь?

На этот раз он вроде бы попал в точку. Похоже, о таком раскладе Рен не подумал. 

— Тебя простят, — сказал он, и в его голосе не было и следа былой уверенности. — В крайнем случае, ты можешь не возвращаться в Первый Орден, если так боишься.

— Ты боишься не меньше меня, — Хакс внимательно посмотрел на него. — Вот только не знаю, чего именно.

Кожа у Рена стала почти прозрачной, а губы - совсем белыми. Он казался призраком, заблудившимся в мире живых. Наверное, поэтому его слова, страстные и живые, прозвучали так бледно и горько:

— Иногда я ненавижу тебя почти так же сильно, как себя. Или даже еще сильнее.

Было неясно, кто из них сделал первый шаг. Кажется, все-таки Рен. Для готовящегося к смерти объятия у него вышли слишком крепкими и отчаянными. Он стиснул ребра так, словно хотел раздавить их.

— Скажи, что именно ты пообещал, — шепнул Хакс, позволяя Рену уткнуться лбом себе в плечо. — Пожалуйста.

— Я обещал, что искуплю свою вину, — сказал тот. — И я сделаю это, хоть мне и больно. Больно и страшно, ты прав. 

— Это то, что ты пообещал? — уточнил Хакс, обдумывая услышанное. — Именно этими словами?

— Да, — дыхание у Рена было горячим. — Молчи. Я знаю, что ты скажешь. Что можно искупить свою вину и по-другому. Но только окончательная смерть несет полное искупление.

«Да, - хотелось ответить, - да, я именно это хотел сказать, я что угодно скажу, лишь бы ты одумался». 

— В чем ты виноват, Кайло? — спросил Хакс вместо этого. Это был первый раз, когда он назвал Рена по имени.

— Долго рассказывать, — тот ощутимо напрягся, однако не отстранился. 

— А я и не тороплюсь, собственно.

— Стоило бы поторопиться. 

Хакс ничего не ответил. В абсолютной тишине они стояли… сколько, вечность? Время снова остановилось, на этот раз, кажется, по-настоящему.

— У тебя никогда не было чувства, словно само твое существование — ошибка? Словно для тебя нет места нигде? — спросил Рен. Он с явной неохотой разорвал объятие. Очевидно, чтобы смотреть в глаза. 

«Лет в тринадцать было, наверное», — мысленно сказал Хакс. На его лице, похоже, отразился этот ответ: взгляд у Рена стал мрачным и тяжелым.

— Вот поэтому я ничего не хочу тебе объяснять, — раздраженно произнес он. — Ты даже не пытаешься понять, как и остальные. Впрочем, ты и не смог бы понять.

— Действительно, куда уж мне до тебя, — Хакс вдруг почувствовал злость на себя. Зачем он продолжает это бессмысленный разговор, почему и в самом деле не уходит? Возможно, у него и правда есть шанс спастись. Но груз всего пережитого вместе — и пристальный взгляд Рена — держали слишком крепко. 

Уйти было совершенно невозможно. 

— Хорошо. Ладно. Скажу так, чтобы ты понял, — Рен заговорил неожиданно спокойно и тихо. Только плечи чуть подрагивали. — Я бесполезен. Я не могу принять одну из сторон Силы. Не могу прийти к равновесию. Не могу обрести покой, и чем дальше, тем хуже у меня выходит себя контролировать. В будущем это может привести к катастрофе. Я виноват в том, что я — это я. И как же ты, умник, предлагаешь искупить эту вину, не умирая?

Хакс слушал это — и не верил. Как взрослый, сильный и достаточно умный человек может всерьез верить в такое? Верить и жить с этим, день за днем, ненавидя себя и по-настоящему желая только одного — получить наказание за несоответствие выдуманным правилам.

«Ты сам не лучше, — ядовитый голос в голове звучал незнакомо. — У него хотя бы есть какие-никакие принципы, а у тебя — только пустота. Признайся честно, ты ведь ни минуты не верил в имперские идеалы, ты только врал себе и другим. Ты быстро и умело научился делать вид и играть свою роль, этого не отнять. Тебе доставляло удовольствие управлять и манипулировать теми идиотами, что действительно верили. Самый умный, самый амбициозный, самый уверенный в себе, где ты теперь? Ты пропустил момент, когда превратился в такого же послушного идиота, как и другие, разве что званием повыше. Маска слишком приросла к лицу, правда?». 

Хакс впился отросшими ногтями в ладонь. С собой он еще успеет разобраться, если выживет. Сейчас было важнее удержать Рена от перехода к финальной стадии саморазрушения. Забавно, но до встречи с ним Хакс был совершенно уверен, что сможет уговорить кого угодно на что угодно. Теперь он понятия не имел, что и как сказать.

Рен смотрел на него одновременно вопросительно и с вызовом, будто раскаиваясь в своей откровенности. 

— Ты вообще можешь мыслить вне рамок этой своей Силы? — Хакс давно хотел задать именно этот вопрос. Пожалуй, прозвучал он слишком жестко. — Почему у тебя вся жизнь ограничивается выбором стороны? Ты действительно считаешь, что нет ничего, кроме этого?

— Ты так ничего и не… — начал Рен и был перебит. 

— Понимать тебя никто не обязан. Подумай уже наконец своей головой, хотя бы сейчас, напоследок. Просто для разнообразия. Сделай свой выбор, а не тот, которого от тебя ждут.

Как ни обидно, Рен быстро нашелся с ответом:

— И это мне говорит человек, который всю жизнь подчинялся приказам.

— Возможно, именно поэтому этого человека стоит послушать? — парировал Хакс. — Чтобы не повторять его ошибок. 

Воздух между ними заискрил от напряжения. Рен снова пытал его мучительно пристальным взглядом, но Хакс смог его выдержать. Сейчас в его голову никто не мог залезть, и это очень вдохновляло.

— Что ж, вполне возможно, — Рен медленно кивнул и прибавил скороговоркой:

— Но что толку говорить об этом сейчас? Ты вообще слишком много думаешь для генерала Первого Ордена, я почти сразу это заметил. Опасная привычка: если слишком много думать, рано или поздно начнешь задавать неудобные вопросы и сомневаться. На твоей должности это недопустимо.

— Спасибо за мнение. Вот только зачем ты высказал его сейчас?

— Откровенность за откровенность, — Рен пожал плечами. Отвернувшись, он посмотрел в сторону леса так жадно и одновременно печально, что Хакс понял: все зря. Ничего не выйдет, он проиграл, Рен никогда не услышит его, как бы ни хотелось верить в обратное. Они оба застыли во времени, и этот миг будет тянуться вечность — пока Рен не сделает шаг к лесу.

Хакс решил, что не пойдет за ним на этот раз. По крайней мере, очень постарается.

— До встречи с тобой мне вполне удавалось не задумываться слишком сильно, — сказал он скорее себе. Просто озвучил мысль, которая давно вертелась в голове, не ожидая быть услышанным. 

— Еще и в этом я виноват? — сухо спросил Рен, избегая смотреть в глаза. 

— Да иди ты, — запальчиво бросил Хакс. Его терпение резко и окончательно иссякло, и подбирать слова не было сил. — С чего ты решил, что я тебя упрекаю?

Рен нервно дернул плечом — и вдруг улыбнулся. Это была удивительная улыбка: она казалась робкой, неумелой, почти затравленной, и одновременно очень теплой. Улыбка преображала лицо Рена, превращая его из измученного и не самого красивого в совершенно особенное. 

— Я знаю, ты не услышишь, но тебе не нужно умирать, — эти слова звучали жалко, но Хакс все равно их произнес. — Исполни свое обещание по-другому: уйди вместе со мной и искупи свою вину. Стань тем, кем должен быть. Стань другим человеком. Это гораздо сложнее, чем умереть. 

Как ни странно, Рен не стал возражать и спорить. Он просто молчал, растягивая момент выбора.

— Знать бы еще, кем именно я должен стать, — задумчиво проговорил Рен. — Впрочем, я уже знаю, кем не должен становиться ни за что, — он помолчал и прибавил:

— Знаешь, в детстве я хотел быть контрабандистом. 

— Будешь смеяться, но я тоже, — Хакс ухмыльнулся. — Императором Галактики и контрабандистом, никогда не мог выбрать. Жаль, совместить вряд ли выйдет. 

— Даже и не знаю, что из этого менее исполнимо, — заметил Рен. — Есть, над чем подумать. 

Он снова улыбнулся; в уголках его темных глаз появились лучистые морщинки. Хакс смотрел на них и с незнакомым прежде отчаянием понимал, что должен сказать еще кое-что. Эти слова давно уже вертелись на языке, жглись и горели внутри, но высказать их значило открыться слишком сильно и дать Рену преимущество над собой.

Впрочем, если он умрет, соревноваться и делить власть будет не с кем. 

— Ладно, — Хакс царапнул ладонь. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал. Да, я эгоистически этого не хочу, потому и распинаюсь тут перед тобой, и готов это делать целую вечность. Это ты хотел услышать?

— Что? — Рен выглядел так, словно вовсе не ждал этих слов.

— Что слышал, — меньше всего Хакс хотел повторять это почти-признание. — Ты иногда меня бесишь, но ты должен жить. Потому что мне так хочется. Без тебя будет совсем не то, и… Пожалуй, я даже буду немного по тебе скучать. Сделай милость и не умирай. 

Рен посмотрел озадаченно и сказал только:

— Вот как. Интересно. 

Хакс вздохнул. Пожалуй, другой реакции от этого эмоционального инвалида и ждать не стоило.

— Что именно? Что мне не все равно?

— Нет, — Рен сделал паузу. — Что я бешу тебя только иногда. Это интересно и очень неожиданно.

В ответ Хакс смог только безысходно расхохотаться. Поколебавшись, Рен тоже рассмеялся. 

Наверное, они оба все-таки сошли с ума. Но какая разница, пусть и сошли. Зато Хаксу удалось пробить брешь в том коконе из ненависти и отчаяния, которым окружил себя Рен. Совсем небольшую и только на время, но этого должно хватить, чтобы спастись. 

— Хорошо, — Рен резко вытер выступившие от смеха слезы. — Возможно, ты прав. Это безумие и идиотизм, но я готов попробовать исключительно ради тебя. Если мы умрем вместе… 

— …то мы умрем вместе, — закончил за него Хакс.

Рен ехидно посмотрел на него:

— Мог бы сказать, что это будет честью для тебя.

— Не будет, — твердо сказал Хакс. — Мы должны выжить. 

Сейчас он был почти что в этом уверен — что они выберутся и выживут. А еще — что после этого все изменится. 

— Пожалуй, для того, чтобы мы действительно выжили, за штурвал придется сесть мне. Ты нас снова угробишь, — бросил Рен и пошел к кораблю довольно быстро для того, кто еще недавно еле переставлял ноги. Как будто принятое решение придало ему сил.

— Какой же ты все-таки удивительно живучий кретин, — тихо сказал Хакс и пошел следом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще музыкальных ассоциаций. :)  
> Les Friction - Who Will Save You Now  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/5432899K3N0


	14. Chapter 14

\- Эпилог -

— Скорее всего, ничего не выйдет, — спокойно сказал Рен, садясь в кресло пилота. — Возможно, мы просто не сможем взлететь. Или умрем, пытаясь. Или разобьемся по-настоящему. Держись покрепче на всякий случай. 

— Плохая попытка подбодрить, — Хакс хмыкнул. 

— Это не была попытка подбодрить. Просто предупреждение. 

Сосредоточенный и серьезный, Рен занес руки над приборной панелью и замер. Ему явно не хотелось переступать ту грань, за которой надежды на спасение не останется. 

— То, что ты стоишь у меня за спиной, очень раздражает, — поделился Рен. Его пальцы подрагивали, на лице мелькнуло отчаяние. — Но ты ведь не уйдешь, так?

— Не уйду. 

Было так тихо, что на секунду Хаксу показалось: это все ненастоящее. Они сами стали тенями и пытаются выбраться только по привычке. Мысль была настолько живая и яркая, что Хакс почувствовал слабость и дурноту.

А может, это было следствием постоянного недоедания.

— Лучше бы ты сделал это один, — пробормотал Рен. — Ладно. Наверное, прокладывать маршрут из ниоткуда бессмысленно. Просто запущу двигатель и попробую взлететь. 

«Что угодно, только скорее», — подумал Хакс, крепче вцепившись в спинку кресла. 

Прикрыв глаза, Рен дернул на себя рычаг. Краем уха Хакс услышал, как он едва слышно прошептал: «Пожалуйста». Приборная панель замигала разноцветными лампочками. 

— Что ж, неплохое начало, — заметил Хакс. Прежде им и такого не удавалось достичь. 

— Или очередная ловушка, — Рен был по-прежнему мрачно настроен. — Не упади. 

Шаттл резко взмыл вверх. Ощущалось это странно: Хакс сотни раз летал на самых разных кораблях, но никогда взлет не ощущался так… мучительно. Как будто им приходилось преодолевать не только силу притяжения, но и нечто другое. Нечто, отчаянно не желающее их отпускать. Воздух был слишком вязким, густым и плотным, как туман.

Да, туман снова был повсюду, ослепляюще белый. Хакс зажмурился: все равно было не разглядеть, куда они летят. 

Обычно взлет длится секунды, но этот словно бы растянулся на часы. Или они просто залипли в одном бесконечно длинном моменте. Хакс скосил взгляд на Рена: тот быстро и неразборчиво шептал какие-то слова. 

Как будто молитвы могли помочь. Впрочем, ничего другого им не осталось. 

«Отпусти нас, — мысленно попросил Хакс. — Дай ему искупить свою вину».

Он и сам не знал, у кого просит — у теней, у тумана или же у самого Рена. 

Шаттл тряхнуло, и он свободно рванул вперед. Так, как и должен был с самого начала. Хакс огляделся: вокруг было только темное небо и звезды. 

Это была самая чудесная, самая восхитительная картина из всех, что он видел. 

Рядом раздался тихий смех. 

— Мы выбрались, — улыбка у Рена была совершенно чокнутая. — Представляешь? Мы действительно выбрались. Я могу проложить маршрут, смотри!

Хакс не знал, как реагировать. Просто стоял и смотрел на то, как сумасшедше счастливый Рен задает координаты. Он никак не мог уместить в голове тот факт, что им и в самом деле удалось спастись.

Похоже, Хакс верил в их спасение гораздо меньше Рена. Смешно вышло. 

***  
Даже спустя годы Хакс не осознал до конца, что они действительно выбрались. Стоило только отвлечься и чуть ослабить концентрацию, как реальный мир шел рябью, будто сломанный монитор. Рен утверждал, что это нормально: частицы их душ навсегда остались там, на неизвестной планете. Такие места всегда забирают что-то важное, как ни торгуйся. Они для того и существуют, чтобы забирать. Хакс сомневался в том, что у него в принципе имелась душа, но такое объяснение было лучше, чем никакого. Проще было поверить, чем раз за разом вздрагивать, оттого что привычный мир идет трещинами и распадается.

Впрочем, однажды Рен сказал совсем другое. Кажется, это было уже после смерти Сноука, когда они дрейфовали в районе Внешнего кольца, иначе бы у них не было времени валяться в узкой неудобной постели до утра и болтать. В ту ночь Рен был особенно странным и говорил о вещах, которые Хакс понял не сразу.

А некоторые не понял и до сих пор. 

— Иногда мне кажется, будто ты прав, — лежа на боку, Рен задумчиво переплел их пальцы. — Что мы так и не вернулись, и я до сих пор ищу тебя в белом тумане и не нахожу. 

— С чего ты взял, что я так думаю? — Хакс нахмурился. — Мы вроде бы договорились, что ты в мою голову не залезаешь.

— Это не от головы идет. Я просто тебя чувствую, и это нельзя отключить по желанию. Прости уж. 

Хакс отвел взгляд: неловкие признания все еще смущали. Связь между ним и Реном и без того была слишком сильной, почти болезненной. 

— Ты специально говоришь такие вещи, чтобы напугать меня? Про то, что мы не спаслись? — спросил Хакс, чтобы сменить тему.

Рен отпустил его руку и доверчиво положил голову ему на плечо. 

— Нет, просто размышляю. Не обращай внимания.

— Мне больше нравится идея, что мы все-таки смогли победить, — заметил Хакс, зарывшись носом в пахнущие чем-то сладким темные волосы.

— Мне тоже. Впрочем, даже если и так, эту победу мы взяли взаймы. Ты же понимаешь. 

Хакс почувствовал, что его руки дрожат, как от холода. Нехорошее липкое предчувствие, такое знакомое по прошлой жизни, вновь зашевелилось в душе. 

— О чем ты? — хрипло спросил он. 

— Я все еще не искупил свою вину до конца. Не стал другим человеком. Поэтому однажды я уйду, — медленно сказал Рен. — И ты не сможешь за мной пойти. Эту дорогу я должен пройти один.

Внутри вдруг стало оглушительно пусто. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — резко спросил Хакс. — Научился видеть будущее, что ли?

— Что-то вроде того, — приподнявшись на локте, Рен внимательно посмотрел на него. — Я вижу разные варианты будущих событий, но все сходится на одном. На том, что я должен буду уйти.

В полумраке его карие глаза казались черными и мертвыми.

— Куда же ты уйдешь?

— Пока не знаю. Это скрыто от меня. 

— А что, если я тебя не отпущу? — Хакс крепко схватил Рена за руку и потянул к себе. Как будто это могло помешать ему уйти. — Что, если мне совсем не хочется тебя отпускать?

Против воли Хакс снова почувствовал себя отвратительно беспомощным и слабым идиотом. Грустно улыбнувшись, Рен оседлал его бедра и мягко погладил пальцами веснушки на ключицах. Всю сознательную жизнь Хакс ненавидел эти рыжие пятна, но недавно оказалось, что кое-кого они завораживают. 

— Ты не слабый. Ты не слабый, потому что не станешь так поступать, — прошептал Рен, склонившись, чтобы поцеловать бледную шею. — Не станешь удерживать, потому что на самом деле знаешь: это неправильно. Никто не будет счастлив, если я останусь. 

Хакс знал это — и злился. На себя, на Рена, на то, что позволил себе так сильно увлечься и привязаться. Теперь, кажется, он понимал, как это — когда внутреннее противоречие раздирает на части, лишая покоя.

«Я все равно пойду за тобой, — думал Хакс, пока Рен целовал его плечи. — Возможно, это мое искупление — следовать за тобой всюду, куда бы тебе ни приспичило пойти». 

— Мы ведь увидимся? После того как ты уйдешь? — спросил Хакс, прижимая Рена к себе и вдыхая запах его разгоряченной кожи

— Я буду ждать этого каждый день. Но говорить об этом не нужно, — отстранившись, тот приложил палец к губам. — Молчи. Я ведь ухожу не сейчас. Для начала мы хорошенько повеселимся. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Рен потянулся за поцелуем, и Хакс позволил себе не думать, вычеркнул из памяти весь этот тяжелый разговор. Он поверил, что это предчувствие — какая-то ошибка, или просто дурной сон.

Что ж, он был дураком.

Рен действительно ушел однажды. Ушел, не прощаясь, даже сообщения не оставил. Первое время Хакс мечтал найти его и с наслаждением избить за все это бесконечное, бестолковое ожидание, потом — просто найти. 

Иногда, когда тоска и бессмысленные поиски становились совсем невыносимыми, он по кругу вспоминал тот день, когда они спаслись. _Предположительно_ спаслись. 

Что ни говори, это был странный выбор воспоминания: лучше бы Хакс вспоминал, как Рен научил его разговаривать без слов, только в мыслях, — и не только разговаривать, впрочем. Или то, как Рен впервые пришел ночью к нему в каюту. Или какая у него была улыбка. 

Но нет, Хакс вспоминал, каким был Рен, когда они выбрались — изможденным, бледным и совершенно счастливым. Он словно светился изнутри, и хотелось смотреть на него, не отводя глаз. 

— Ты чувствуешь? — спросил Рен, переводя управление шаттлом в автоматический режим. — Сила вернулась.

Как ни странно, Хакс действительно чувствовал. Рен стал ощущаться по-другому. Не как обычный человек, а как нечто другое, особенное. Никогда прежде Хакс не чувствовал этой разницы между ними так остро. 

— Мы выбрались, ты понимаешь это? — Рен крутанулся в кресле. — Ха! Поверить не могу.

Встав на ноги, он подошел к Хаксу и крепко обнял его за плечи, не давая шанса обнять в ответ. 

— Спасибо, — шепот отозвался теплом в сердце. — Без тебя этого не было бы. 

— Что ты собираешься делать теперь? — спросил Хакс, только чтобы не чувствовать смущения. 

— Что обещал, — Рен отстранился. — Искуплю вину. Стану другим человеком. Но для начала, — улыбка вдруг поблекла, — для начала я должен подправить твою память, Хакс. Ты мне это позволишь?

— Нет, — ответил тот, прежде чем как следует обдумать, и сделал шаг назад. — Зачем?

— Не хочу, чтобы Верховный лидер узнал некоторые подробности случившегося, — отозвался Рен. — Свои воспоминания я смогу спрятать, а вот твои… Я бы их почистил немного. 

Хакс посмотрел на него с сомнением. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то копался у него в голове. Пусть даже и Рен. _Особенно_ Рен — он мог увидеть вещи, о которых не знал и не должен был узнать. В памяти всплыл зыбкий полумрак медотсека, слова, что нашептывал чужой вкрадчивый голос, и отвратительный поступок, который Хакс почти что совершил. 

— Я неплохо умею прятать свои мысли, — твердо сказал он. — Все это время удавалось. К тому же я понятия не имею, что с тобой происходило, когда ты медитировал. Давай лучше договоримся, что именно мы не будем рассказывать.

Вернувшись в кресло, Рен посмотрел на него недоверчиво: 

— Ты уверен, что справишься? Это важно, права на ошибку нет.  

«Я справился даже с тобой, о чем ты вообще говоришь», — подумал Хакс, причем, кажется, слишком громко.

Рен ухмыльнулся:

— Что ж, справедливо. Только не думай о себе слишком много, генерал. 

— Не буду.

Их история-прикрытие была идеальной во многом потому, что ни слова лжи в ней не было: они потерпели крушение, оказались в ловушке, но Рен путем длительных медитаций сумел выторговать им жизнь в обмен на небольшую часть Силы. Сноук должен был гордиться своим учеником. И Хаксом тоже, ведь он помог Рену не умереть в процессе.

— Кстати, ты все еще можешь уйти, я прикрою. Тебе необязательно проходить все это со мной, — заметил Рен, когда они обговорили, казалось, все возможные мелочи. Он стал выглядеть хуже: на лбу выступила испарина, глаза блестели, царапины на шее и шрам на лице выглядели воспаленными. 

— Нет, — Хакс покачал головой. — Спасибо, но нет.

— Почему? — Рен посмотрел на него поплывшим взглядом. 

— Мне интересно, что ты задумал. Хочу посмотреть на это.

Этот ответ был похож на выдуманное ими прикрытие — правдивый и одновременно лживый насквозь. 

— Надеюсь, не разочарую, — Рен усмехнулся и прибавил с обжигающей искренностью:

— Здорово, что мы на одной стороне.

— Сложно вот так запросто оставить человека, с которым хрен знает сколько времени жрал отвратительный сухой паек, — насмешливо бросил Хакс. — Теперь иди и приляг. Я поведу.

Он ждал от Рена ответной колкости, но тот лишь кивнул и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Правда, уже через полчаса он вернулся, все такой же полуживой, и выгнал Хакса из-за штурвала. 

— Не могу спать, когда ты управляешь кораблем, — сказал Рен с издевательской ухмылкой. — Когда все закончится, я сделаю из тебя нормального пилота, обещаю. 

«Когда все закончится — это когда?» — хотел спросить Хакс, но промолчал.

Теперь он об этом жалел — как и о много другом, несказанном и несделанном. 

***  
Сложно оставить. Сложно забыть. Сложно сделать вид, будто ничего не было. 

Хакс знал: расставание было неизбежным. Рен должен был уйти, он всегда уходил, но это никогда не длилось слишком долго. Поэтому Хакс был уверен и в другом: однажды он найдет этого кретина — и не в следующей жизни, а в этой. Найдет, где бы он ни прятался и какую бы глупость ни затеял. 

В прошлой жизни у Хакса было множество амбициозных целей, но ни одна не увлекала его так сильно и не была настолько личной. 

И да, ко всему прочему Рен был его должником. Он так и не научил Хакса нормально управлять этими проклятыми летающими посудинами.

\- Конец -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Страсть к составлению фанмиксов и подбору песенок непобедима, поэтому пусть здесь будет чудовищно пафосная песня. В каком-то смысле она отражает происходящее. ^^
> 
> Fleur - Непобедимая армия  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/44728912yvb

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4003142
> 
> Название серии - цитата из стихотворение Дж. Р. Р. Толкина: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_that_is_gold_does_not_glitter


End file.
